Sigh Morpher's Journey
by Ceciliavonjoy
Summary: I wrote this for two years, from when I was twelve to fourteen. Enter myself, as a bright-eyed Mary-Sue who didn't know any better and was practically in love with Shadow, on her quest to find all of the love and fight Eggman all by herself. It is terrible. But there is a section where I'm kinda bleeding and beaten, so there's that. My name has been changed. Please mock this.
1. In which I am boringly human

Chapter 1: Normal?

" I will never be afraid again, I will keep on fighting 'till the end; I can walk on water I can fly, I will keep on fighting 'till I die, La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la… " I sang to myself quietly, bored out of my brains.

_Type?_ No, I had no ideas. I don't have an imagination at the worst of times, like right now. It was 9:36 at night, but I still had an hour until I had to go to bed. August is a bad time to run out of stuff to do because school starts soon, and it's too hot to go anywhere. Making it worse was the fact that it rains in small flashes too, making us stay indoors. (I, personally, was surprised. Raining. In August. In Texas.)

I had looked up Sonic the hedgehog on , and I was already tired of the fan art. I had read some fanfics too, and stopped because the stories gave me a headache or, if they were good, only led to cliffhangers; the next ones weren't written yet. I looked at my watch again. 9:37. I sighed. At this rate, I would die of boredom before I did anything.

_Think, Cecilia, think._

"Hey, Cecilia, wanna see my new recolor?" Abby asked cheerily from the next room.

"Huh? What?" _Oh, Abby. _"Coming, Abs!" It seems to me that my 9-year-old sister's always making new recolors, since she nearly always has a random idea for one. Her real name is Abigail, but we call her Abby or Abs for short.

I stared at the strange, white new recolor on the sleek labtop screen.

"Meta is part fox, part chameleon, part bat, part echidna, and part hedgehog. He's a crisscross out of from the colorless world created by the white crystal." Abby said, her eyes shining, expecting me to be impressed.

I blinked. This was worse than the fanfics.

"You…did a good job on the shading, Abs." I said awkwardly. It wasn't bad, but she did this all of the time, and, anyway, she had just recolored an already-shaded pic of Super Sonic.

With a yawn, I decided to go to bed and finish off my Nancy Drew book from the library. I needed to catch up on my sleep. "'Night, Abs." I muttered. She, looking somewhat disappointed that I didn't stay, wistfully returned the good night, and then went back to the computer. I lay down on my purple-sheeted bed, took my glasses, watch, and red butterfly ring off, read my book by lamplight, and then lay there until I fell asleep.

Chapter 2: A jewel of a dream.

I woke up that morning oddly refreshed. Usually I went to bed around 11, even though my bedtime was 10, so falling asleep then is quite the improvement.

I had had the same funky dream as every other night, where I see an image of a golden heart necklace and a voice is telling me to go find it. I never told anyone, because people would think I was either crazy or kidding. I had no clue what to make of it, so I tried to ignore them. After all, they had started at the beginning of last month. I should've gotten used to them by then.

All the same, I did remember what the necklace looked like. And the voice sounded… familiar. But every time I tried to place it, I couldn't remember exactly what it sounded like._ It's very strange… _

_Get a hold of yourself. What do you think this is, Harry Potter? _I sighed and shook myself mentally. My brain was right; I had been imagining myself in adventures like that lately. However, the dreams, at least, were more than a bit unusual. I thought about it some more as I went to go eat my breakfast.

"Morning, Mom" I greeted with a wave.

"Hello, Cecilia." She answered with a smile, looking up from Carrie eating.

Mom is usually the cheerful type. Her full name is Amy Diane Kampen, she's a Dallas Cowboys fan, and works at Whataburger.

Yes, my mom likes football. So what? Dad (who's at work) can sew.

Anyway, after I had breakfast, (A hot dog bun with ketchup, cheese, and pepperonis on it), we went to Wal-Mart to get…something, so we looked at random things while Mom got… whatever it was. I think Mom was doing me some kind of a favor because we looked at jewelry for a while.

"Hey, Mom, look at this one!" I chirped, looking at a faux gold and amethyst ring.

I was hoping that, just maybe, she wanted to pick out a piece of jewelry for my birthday, as it was coming up soon and I have a Rouge-like weakness for jewels (especially rings). Mom came over and looked at the ring. "That one's pretty. Come look at this one over here. I think you'll like it." There was a secretive smile on her face. I shrugged and went over to see. I looked inside the jewelry case…

"*Gasp*!"


	2. Stupidly set-up suspense and bad pun

Chapter 3: Gold daze.

I stared at it, gaping, hardly believing what I was seeing. It looked exactly like the necklace in my dream, only… _it was real._

"That's impossible…" I murmured, still not believing it.

It was beautiful. The design of it was fairly close to a pocket watch, but heart shaped, with a circle shaped purple stone set in the middle. There was an ornate looping pattern etched all around the jewel in the golden heart. The whole thing seemed to be made of gold, including the chain.

I noticed a small hinge on the edge of the heart, which indicated that opened somehow. "Wow…" I murmured, still in a daze.

"Cecilia, it's time to leave. Come on!" Mom suddenly called from far behind me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm coming, Mom!" I yelled, walking fast her way, ("Don't run in the store!") still half looking at it. I just couldn't believe it; I just couldn't…

I must have still looked shaken because, halfway home, Mom asked me if I felt all right.

"Me? I'm fine, Mom."

"Are you sure, Cecilia? You look pale."

"I, uh, do? Maybe I'm not keeping up my tan like I used to."

"No, you looked ok when we went in..."

"The lighting's different in the car. Look, Mom, I'm _fine_."

"Ok, if you say so. But you looked like you saw a ghost when I showed you that necklace."

"I was being stunned by its _pur_dy brightness." I said in an exaggerated Texan accent with a laugh.

"*chuckle*. You're definitely all right. Seriously, though, you do look a bit… woozy."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Mom. I'm okay…"

When we got home, I went in my room and tried to figure out whom the dream voice belonged to again, but met once again with failure. The voice was male, and didn't belong to one of my friends or family members.

Weird unidentifiable voices aside, I tried to keep my life normal, which was actually very easy. School started on Monday, but I rather liked its normalcy. I kept dreaming the same dream every night, tormented with the thought that the necklace might show up again the next day. I relaxed as it didn't, and finally my birthday came up on a Saturday.

The party started great. My friends, Jesse, Amber, and Crystal, all were able to come to my house for it.

Amber's…crazy. She calls me up on my cell at night, saying that the hour's not late. When we do talk, she insists on telling me every detail of her personal life, including stuff I really didn't need to know, like if she'd wet the bed or not. After a while, Amber began pressing me for _my_ info, which I tolerated; until one day, she asked for my weight. When I refused to tell her, she kept asking until I was so fed up that I yelled that our talk was over, slammed my cell shut, and turned it off. I still wonder why I invited her. All the same, Amber is very bold and friendly, and so made friends with the similar Abby at once.

Crystal is a kindred spirit. We're both neither popular nor unpopular, (but it bothered her; I didn't care a fig. No one made fun of me) Sonic the hedgehog and Pokémon fans, and what people might call a little… strange. Crystal has a hypo-something disorder. I'm not sure what it is; I just know that it's a respiratory (breathing) problem, she can't stop twitching, and that she has to take pills or something hourly for it. Her mom had to give her them for the party just so she could come. (Now that I mention it, Crystal might have demanded to come. She's a bit of a brat sometimes.)

Jessie? Jessie's an incredibly sweet guy who is also a Sonic the hedgehog fan. We met in 5th grade. At first, I didn't pay much attention to him, even when a gaggle of girls said he liked me. Even so, eventually we became good friends, and I grew to like him back. When we went to 6th grade, we had to go to different intermediate schools. As of yet, through that whole grade and class of boys that said they loved me (I brushed all 5 of them off), I stayed faithful to him, and was rewarded when Jessie was able to come to my party. I had to choke down tears when I saw him at my door. I had missed Jesse that entire year, wondering if he'd forgotten me or liked somebody else.

Tearful reunions aside, we all had a grand time bashing open the Pikachu piñata and having a water fight. Crystal actually busted it open, but Abby managed to grab more candy then the rest of us. I think that Jesse won the water fight, but Amber kept insisting that she did. There wasn't a prize for the water fight, so watching their arguing devolve into squirting each other in the face was actually pretty funny, until Mom announced that it was time for food. We had pizza from Pizza Hut, and then ate some of the delicious chocolate cake.

After that, I opened my presents.

I had unwrapped a Shadow the hedgehog hat, a mood ring set, $30 and a pair of red gloves before I got to the last present, wrapped in purple music note patterned wrapping paper. I tried to find the 'from/for' tag or a card, but there wasn't one.

"Who got me this one?" I asked, curious.

"Wasn't me."

"Me neither."

"Was it you?"

"No, it was her."

"No it wasn't!"

"Yeah it is; isn't that one yours!"

"No, _that_ one's from me."

"Open it, Cecilia." Dad said finally, no one having put him or herself forward.

I nodded, and my thoughts went back to my dreams with the voice and the necklace.

_Oh, no..._ I slowly opened the gift with trembling hands, to reveal…

A golden, heart shaped necklace, with a purple jewel in the center.

Chapter 4: Noting changes.

I thought that my heart had stopped for a second, until I snapped out of it and realized that I was holding my breath. I took a breath, and then examined the necklace. It was the same one for sure, right down to the clasp. By now, everyone had noticed my, to them, peculiar response toward it. Most people, upon receiving something as beautiful- or expensive, for, for sure, it had cost a lot of money- would dance happily on the spot. I didn't because of my dreams, every night.

I looked at my parents, friends, and Abby's puzzled expressions, wondering what to say.

Then I got an idea. I put on a smile and said, cheerfully, I hoped, "Really, who gave me this? I'd, uh, love to thank…whoever bought it."

There were more mumbled no's and shaking of heads

"Maybe there's something in the necklace or the box where it came from." Abby offered.

"Good idea." I answered gratefully. I peeked inside the box, but didn't see anything. I then tried to open the heart of the necklace, but I didn't have to pull on it as hard as I did because it opened very easily. There was a typed note inside, which read:

Dear Miss/Sir,

I hope this finds you alive and well, miss/sir, for we would like to welcome you to the Guild of Morphers. This group is a well-kept secret, so don't show, or tell, our secret to anyone but your family, no matter how trustworthy they may seem. Please take this seriously. Many Morphers have wasted the opportunity to control their powers, thinking this is a joke or a prank. I assure you, you have not gone crazy, and you are not dreaming. This object will help you keep your ability under control; _don't lose it or throw it away_.

Best regards, Sir Prez T. O. Chango

P.S. Happy Birthday.

I read the note several times, wondering more and more with each reading. _A Morpher? What secret? What ability? Could this… possibly be serious? It has to be some guy playing a joke. But how did he know my birthday?_

I passed the note to the others, knowing they'd want to see it. Mom glanced at it and passed it to Dad, who passed it to Jesse, etc.

"It must be a prank," said Mom.

Dad agreed.

"It's probably just a lunatic trying to make you go insane so he'll have a girlfriend." Amber said cheerfully.

I stared at her. Sometimes I just don't know what goes on inside that little head of hers.

Crystal had been gaping silently at the whole thing. She thought it was a prank too.

So did Jesse. "Don't let it faze you, ok, sexy?" He said, putting one arm round me and smiling reassuringly. I nodded, ignoring the compliment, my brain still trying to digest all of this. It had been a strange day.

My friends finally went home, with an unbelievable story to tell.

I opened the necklace again and looked it over, hoping to uncover more of its origins, but it stubbornly refused to reveal any of its secrets.

I sighed and let it hang at my side. My mind wandered and settled on a picture of Shadow the hedgehog promo art I had seen on the internet.

_What the-? _I did a double take.

_The picture of Shadow was now in the necklace._

My mind raced with all the possible (and improbable) explanations that ranged from scanning brain waves to alien activity to just not seeing it before.

I went to bed mulling over it.

It took a long time to get to sleep that night.


	3. I'm speshal, this is a weakness I swear

Chapter 5: Growing Pains.

I woke up at about 11 that Saturday, yawning. "*Yawn* I slept late." I muttered, looking at my clock and stretching. I checked my bedside for my watch and saw the golden heart necklace. _It wasn't a dream._ I closed my eyes. _At least that's all over now._ I opened them again. _I hope._

I quickly ate breakfast, which was some chicken nuggets, and then returned to my room to play on the computer. I beat my score at pinball, made a random person on Female Furry Doll Maker©, and looked up Blaze the cat pictures on ©.

I smiled, lounging in the chair next to the computer in my room. Normalcy. How peaceful. Some more of the day passed, in which I played outside with Carrie, had lunch, and stayed in my room on the computer for a few hours.

After a while, I realized I was starting to miss the excitement. _Ah, well. I'll figure out some more about the necklace tonight;_ I thought while I went to have dinner.

I wolfed down my pepperoni pizza, and then went in my room. I got on the internet and checked on GOTF to see if Evan Stanley had another page yet.

Seeing that she hadn't, I removed my attention from the computer and instead focused on the necklace.

It was still as mesmerizing as before (and just as pretty, too). I opened the heart to expose the Shadow picture. I touched his small portrait with more than a bit of tension, to see what would happen. It felt like an actual photograph. _That's impossible…isn't it?_ I shook my head helplessly. I didn't know _what _to think anymore. _Lots of weird things have happened… who knows what else might turn out to be real._

All of a sudden, my head hurt unbearably, and it took all of my resolve just to stay upright. I gritted my teeth, held my head, and felt little sharp points budding out. _…Amy is hitting my head with her hammer… _I wanted to yell, but I knew my plea would go unanswered. (My parents would respond, of course, but I just couldn't bring myself to let them help me.)

It's ok.

_No, it's not!_

It's just a headache. Lie down for a while; it will go away. Go to bed.

_Anything to make this stop… _

I fell asleep slowly, ignoring my throbbing head, hoping no one had noticed.

Curiosity had killed the cat, but it could change a human's life.

Chapter 6: Looking up.

I woke up at 10:26 that Sunday morning in a sleepy daze. I sluggishly put my necklace, ring, and watch back on, and looked around for my glasses.

*Blink* Huh. I didn't need them. For some reason, my vision was…working. Not blurry. I felt my nose to see if I was wearing them-

And I wasn't.

"Looks like Mom can cancel my eye appointment." I was suddenly cheerful and fully awake. "Whoa…" I looked about, thrilled at everything being crystal-clear, like high-def television.

This was one thing I didn't mind happening to me. My headache was gone, and, inside and out, I felt great. "Things are finally going my way." I said to myself happily.

I went to the kitchen to eat some Cinnamon Toast Crunch© for breakfast, singing, " It's a beautiful day ", and found my little sister Carrie at the kitchen table eating a honey and peanut butter sandwich. "Hi, Carrie. I can see! Ainit great?" I gushed, not caring that she was only five and didn't get any of what I meant. I didn't care; I just had to tell someone!

She looked at me and said, "Hi, Shadow!" Then she went back to getting some of her sandwich on her face and some in her mouth.

I chuckled. Carrie usually called me that.

Why?

Because I told her to. (I was sick of her calling me "Knuckles") Now she doesn't call anyone else by a Sonic name. Just me. I like that. It's special. I love feeling noticed, important, even.

I know, vain, but come on, so do you.

Chapter 7: Bad hair day.

After eating my breakfast, I went to the living room to see if Mom was there. She was sitting on the couch and reading "The Lightning Thief".

"Hey, Mom! I can _see!_"

She looked up from her book. "_Really?_" She asked, surprised, but then narrowed her eyes. "Hey…, we don't own any hair gel or hair colors. _Where did_ _you get those?_"

"Huh?" I asked blankly, wondering where that had come from.

"Really, Cecilia. Are you trying to get out of school?" She asked disapprovingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, _Shadow._ That had better not be long-lasting hair dye."

"Since when would I'dve- Huh?" _"Shadow?"_ _"Hair dye?"_

"I- I don't know what you're _talking_ about, mom!" I was starting to panic.

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Like you don't know about your new _spines!_"

"My _**what?**_"

Mom must have somehow noticed that I was scared stiff, because she then said, "You're not going to get in trouble, Cecilia."

"That-that's not what I'm worried about." I stammered. "It was the necklace. I touched Shadow's picture in it and now I look like him. You have to believe me- I-I didn't dye my hair or style it or nothing, _honest!_" My panicked voice rose higher and higher.

Mom looked surprised but seemed to understand. "Don't worry about it. You must be a nervous wreck after that horrible joke with that present and- and the note and this too. How about I keep it for you in my room for you. That will give you a chance to calm down a little." I nodded, walked over and sat on our long (I hated its color; _green_) couch. I took the golden necklace off and gave it to her.

All at once, I felt as if hundreds of needles were piercing my chest. I gasped in pain and curled up, trying to prevent it from hurting so much. "Cecilia!" Mom cried out, looking distressed at my helplessness, while having no idea what was happening.

"_It…hurts…"_ was all I could manage to croak; I felt like my whole chest was on fire.

I threw myself off the couch to meet the hard, wooden floor headfirst, making everything fade to a welcome black haze. The last thing I heard was Mom's worried cries, and small, hurried footsteps coming toward us.


	4. Whoops there I go bye boring family

Chapter 8: Shadowy awakening.

I woke up later on my bed. I slowly sat up; my skull throbbed. _Oh, man... What happened to my head? _I frowned, thinking. Then I remembered. _Oh… Yeah. My chest hurt when I gave Mom the necklace, and I banged my head on the floor. _I felt the small lump on my cranium. _First time I've ever blacked out. Hurts a lot. _I thought stupidly

Speaking of black…

I got up and looked myself over, to see if I had changed more when I was unconscious.

My very first thought was that I had turned into a werewolf. Two black back spines were sticking out of my purple shirt, which had been slit open to make room, and I had a muzzle, a short spike of a tail- that had torn through my jeans- and black fur all over, with red streaks on my head, arms, and legs. I felt my quills, which had entirely grown in, and looked at Shadow's gloves and shoes, which I couldn't believe I was wearing. The needle pain must have been the white chest fur growing in. Instead of human ears on the sides of my head, I now had triangular ears on top of my head. I had kept only my slim figure and height (Imagine a 5-foot-tall Shadow with a 13-year-old girl body).

Mom came in. "Ah!" It was a mix between a gasp and a scream. "What happened to you?" She said, taken aback upon seeing "Shadow." I turned to her and answered,

"I don't know. All I know is that my chest started hurting right after I handed you the necklace, I fell off the couch and knocked myself out. I think I need to keep wearing it." I replied. My voice was thankfully still my own.

Mom nodded, still looking shocked, and gingerly handed me the necklace.

"Maybe it- keeps you from- hurting- …somehow." She suggested haltingly. I put the necklace back on and shrugged.

"Maybe. So…how did Carrie and Abby take it?" I asked; trying to get my Mom's freaked out mind off my sudden makeover.

"Carrie said, "Shadow's asleep!", and Abby shouted something about an action movie." Mom replied, calming down a little.

I smiled, saying, "Nice to hear they didn't freak out."

"They did, when you started- …changing."

"Oh…" The smile vanished.

Mom noticed. "Carrie wanted to be Sonic, and Abby wanted to be Amy." She added quickly.

"That makes sense." I said, smiling again.

I silently hoped I never went through any of that again.

I should have known better.

Chapter 9: It's to die for!

I now knew the secret of the necklace, but how to get back to normal was a different story. I had to stay home from school the next 5 days because I had no clue how to change myself back, and because on Monday, I had a slight headache. I get them a lot, especially now, during allergy season when I'm congested, but this one actually had a fever with it. My head didn't really hurt that much though, a better description would be that it was spinning. It stopped the next day, Tuesday.

On Thursday, we got a call from the school telling Mom that I hadn't shown up at school for four days and asking if she was aware of this. She told them quickly that I was sick and that I was going to see a doctor to make sure I didn't have the flu (because of the Swine Flu panic going on in Mexico).

They left us alone afterwards, and I stayed home. Well, it had been _kind of_ true- three days ago.

On Saturday, I finally tried pressing on the amethyst to see if that would do it. It did. I felt parts of me shrinking and others growing, but I had the necklace on so it didn't hurt. I daren't take it off again. It also patched up my clothes good as new.

"Well?" I asked Abby, "Do I look normal again?"

"Yeah." She said. "Cecilia, do you think I could do that?"

"Do what?"

"You_ know, _turn into somebody. I want to be Amy."

I flinched inwardly. "Now don't get me wrong, I think you'd be a great Amy, but I think it only works for me, and, besides, it isn't pleasant. It really hurt when I did it. If you tried, it might hurt you."

"It's not doing anything to you now! I'm sure it will work for me to-o!" She whined.

"It doesn't hurt if you're wearing the necklace, and, besides, I'm not morphing." I had decided to call it that after rereading the note. "Or, you know, changing. Whatever. I don't want you using it. Did you have the dreams?" I asked quickly, hoping to catch her off guard.

Abby just looked confused. "Huh?"

"I had these funky dreams with this necklace in it. That's why I was so surprised when I saw it at Wal-Mart." I explained.

"Oh… Guess I can't." She frowned. Nonetheless, I was relived. Somehow, it felt like I had stopped much more bitter disappointment than this.

I went through the day with few other disruptions, as it was Saturday. I thought about how weird things had gotten lately, what with the necklace and looking like Shadow for 6 ½ days.

I figured I wouldn't do much today, maybe get some sun to keep up my tan, play on the Wii or computer, something like that, so I got on the computer and did a little web surfing. It usually kept me occupied, but today, it was…boring.

I sat there a while, and then decided to practice morphing. (The Prez guy _did_ say that I should _"take this seriously."_) I went in my room, opened the necklace, and tried to figure out which one I should be and how long it would take.

_Espio, Sonic, Silver, Shadow, or Blaze… Last time morphing took hours, and it still wasn't finished. I'll wait. Maybe it'll get faster._

I decided to be Silver because I wanted to see if I could copy powers too, and the idea of lifting stuff with my mind sounded, in the immortal words of Sonic, "Way past cool!"

_Here goes nothing._

I thought his picture into the necklace and once more went through the process of growing and shrinking, but it was faster this time.

Much, much faster. My eyes enlarged, I shrank, clothes shrank, and hedgehog ears grew, etc., in a second. This time I _was_ Silver, quills to boots.

"That was fast." _I even have his voice. Cool! _

Now, now, start testing those telekinetic powers before you get too excited, said a little voice in the back of my head. _Joy killer. I guess I'm right; I'd better test them._

I lifted up the Sonic Universe comic that I hide under my bed stand from 6 feet away, and made it float toward me. _This is awesome-sauce! _I thought ecstatically, turning the pages psychically and reading the comic.

I touched the inside page reverently, wishing that- somehow- I could go to their world.

**Sonic's**world.

_**His **_**world.**

Even though a power-hungry egomaniac is trying to conquer it, I'd_ kill_ to get there.

But I didn't have to.

I heard a strange sucking sound, like an unearthly vacuum, and felt the suction of it tugging at me a little. A multicolored portal thingy appeared in front of me, and I was drawn irresistibly towards it. I gasped and tried to turn and run, but tripped on a book and was jerked into the colorful trap.


	5. This prose makes me tired and angry

Chapter 10: A weak reception.

The trip started ok in the colorful, spinning portal, until I noticed I was getting tired. I hadn't been doing anything that active, so I wondered what was going on. My eyelids grew heavier along with my limbs. I looked at the necklace, which had a blinking red glow like an emergency light, and wondered dimly if that was causing my weariness, now, of all times.

Once the ride was over, I was flung out of the portal and landed face down on the ground like a thrown rag doll. I feebly lifted my head a little to see where I was, and noticed my gloved hands. _Silver. I'm Silver._ I let my head fall back to the ground, exhausted, closing my eyes.

_I haven't ever been this tired… Where am I? Will anyone find me?_ Panicking at the thought that no one would gave me a small rush of adrenaline, and was able to lift my head to look around some more. I couldn't see much, since it was dark, but I seemed to be in a cave; there was a stalagmite nearby. _Stalactite._ _Whatever._

I let my head down again and closed my eyes to rest, only to open them again when I thought I heard footsteps and voices.

"Is…someone there?" I asked weakly, hoping to be heard, but, at the same time, humiliated that I might be seen.

The talking stopped, and then I heard more footsteps hurrying toward me.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked a familiar voice.

_Sonic? No. Can't be._

"They aren't answering, Tails."

_Tails? No, it isn't, it can't… _

"Maybe they fainted," suggested a young, worried voice. _It__** is**__ Tails__… But I can't be… in Mobius…right?_

"…Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." His eye grazed over me. "*Whistle*. You're in pretty bad shape. Can you stand at all?" He asked. I attempted to but collapsed back on the ground.

"Uh, guess not." Sonic said. "Don't worry; we'll get you out in no time. Tails, can you help up… um… What's your name?"

"…Silver." I said tiredly. It was technically accurate

Sonic picked me up bridal-style, despite my protest, and carried me out of the cave.

The first thing that I noticed outside was that the leaves on the trees were red, yellow, or brown, and that it was crisp and cool. _It's in the middle of fall. They're a season ahead of us. Back home it's still hot. Weird._

"How did you get into Chelsea Caverns like that? You looked half-dead." Sonic said when we stopped at Tail's workshop. It was a cozy little place. I was in one of the orange easy chairs in the orange and grey furnitured and painted living room, answering Sonic and Tail's questions. I didn't expect them to believe that I touched a picture and warped here from a different world, so I made something up.

"I was exploring, and then…ah, something…a rock, I think, hit me on the head and almost knocked me out." I fibbed. Although still tired, I felt somewhat more alert.

"We can't stay here, Sally's expecting us. We should have been back a half-hour ago." Tails said suddenly.

I cringed. "Sorry about that. I'll just stay here."

"Come on, come with us. You give us an excuse to be late." Sonic said, grinning.

I shrugged. "Alright then. Let's go."

"Come on, let's go!" Tails said urgently.

We had left a while ago. Even though it was "a short distance," I was still worn out.

"No, you guys*pant*go on ahead. I'll*pant*catch up. I'm sorry, I'm*pant*just not strong enough." I plopped down on the ground, humiliated again. _I haven't exactly been a great help. First Sonic and Tails- __**Sonic and Tails,**__ for goodness sakes- find me so weak I can't even move, and now I can't keep up with them. That would be normal since, well, Sonic,__ but we're walking. Walking!_ I sighed, worthless.

Tails flew ahead, but Sonic stayed behind. He faced me and opened his mouth.

"Whaddia want, Sonic?" I asked coldly. He approached anyway.

"No need to beat yourself up, Silver. It's not your fault. I don't care about time if we're _surveying_," He rolled his eyes; "It doesn't matter if we have a map of _every_ single dang cave and valley around here."

I faced him. Something about his voice rang a bell…

"Ah-hah! You're the voice! I knew it was familiar!" I yelled, pointing at him.

Sonic jumped. "_What?_" To say that he was surprised would be quite the understatement.

"Uh, sorry, that made no sense. I had a funky dream with a voice in it, and I couldn't tell who it was. Just now, I realized it was you. Sorry for the scare." I explained apologetically.

Sonic relaxed, and went back to his carefree self. "Ah, that's all right. You didn't scare me that much." He said, grinning.

"You jumped 10 feet in the air." I replied, also smirking. "Let's catch up with Tails. I wanna tell him I _scared you._" I started running.

"Not if I can help it!" Sonic yelled, running too, easily passing me by.

I laughed.

I felt better already.

Chapter 11: Meeting Sal.

Sonic and I caught up with Tails, and recounted our little chat. He chuckled at the ending. "That's Sonic, all right." When Sonic got a little ahead, Tails whispered; "He never admits to worrying or being afraid. I'm still not sure why."

I wanted to say, "I know", but then I'd have to explain how, since I was supposed to have just met him. Instead, I said, "Alright, I'll, uh, keep it in mind. Let's keep going."

We finally did get back to Knothole, along with an irate Sally, who kept going on and on that she had been waiting for Sonic and Tails for too long and that they should have been back much earlier than this and blah, blah, blah.

Sonic and Tails, of course, were used to this, but I wasn't. I just kept saying timidly, "Uh, Sally?" while waiting for her to end her rant.

Eventually, she did notice me. "Who's your friend? He looks nice, even though*snicker*he's wearing a heart necklace." Sally sneered.

I'll admit that that stung.

"Hey, Princess, just so you know…" I said angrily, pressing down on the amethyst on my necklace. "I'm a girl." I went once again through the growing/shrinking process, but I stayed at Silver's size. Puzzled, I waited for the transformation to end, and then looked myself over.

I wasn't human at all. I had dark purple fur, my own figure but thinner, purple shoes with a white T shape on them, a black t-shirt with a red tank top over it, black half finger gloves, and black jeans, along with a golden belt. I felt my head to reveal my small Sonic-like quills, hedgehog ears, and ebony hair.

In other words, exactly how I imagined myself as a hedgehog on Female Furry Doll Maker.

My already broad eyes widened.

Then I noticed the others' startled faces.

"Er…Sorry. Name's Cecilia"

"I'm sorry as well," Sally apologized formally, "it's just that being a freedom fighter gets stressful, and these two _wind me up like a top._" She said, hissing at Sonic and Tails in the last part rather than talk to me. They just shrugged and ran off somewhere.

"Don't worry 'bout it. How do you think anyone can tell me apart from the person that I'm copying? Did anything stay the same?" I asked, getting her attention.

"Oh, uh…"

…

"I'm always wearing clothes and this necklace, so…uh, yeah." I said sheepishly, trying to ignore Sally's lack of an answer.

"And if you're not wearing it?" Sally asked methodically.

"I always wear it. If I morph- er, that is, change- into someone without it, it…uh, takes hours."

I didn't mention the pain.

"Oh." Her face cleared. "Nice. Well, Sonic, Tails, and I are going on a mission tomorrow to infiltrate one of Eggman's robot factories. _You_ will assist us."

"Oh..., sorry, can't help you, Princess. I don't know how to fight at all." I said, my ears drooping.

"Really?" She actually sounded surprised. "Well then, you shall be a security robot and let us in." She said arrogantly.

I looked to the side. Sally seemed to be the stiff and expectant sort, not my kind of person at all. I looked back, shaking my head.

I spoke; my voice steadily rose in volume, "I don't know if I can morph into robots. What would I do after that, anywho, _hang around 'til I'm captured? _No thanks, _Princess._" I walked off, leaving an offended Sally behind. I hadn't wanted to start on the wrong foot, but Sally was actually commanding me to do something I didn't think I could do, which was just plain infuriating. I had just met her, and already she was ordering me around. I just kept going, too steamed to see clearly.

Too steamed to see that, a while away, behind a nearby house, Sonic had watched the whole thing.


	6. Guess the character I used to hate!

Chapter 12: Friends and boys.

After walking a good distance, my anger faded away, to be replaced by guilt. I hadn't meant to explode, it just happened. Dad had told me to watch my temper, but I… I just couldn't. _Mom… Dad… Abby… Carrie…_

Two tears ran down my cheeks. _I'll find you again, guys. I promise I'll come back._ "*Sniff*" I cried, wanting nothing but to go home. I hadn't wanted to leave in the first place, which lessened my remorse, but I was still homesick.

_I hope that no one saw that little scene._ My thoughts interrupted, I looked around again nervously, but saw no one. I dried my eyes with a sob, and started trudging back to Knothole.

_I'd better find Sally;_ I thought once I arrived.

A bit of red and pink whipped out of sight behind a house out of the corner of my eye. I went toward it, curious. _A bird?_ "Um, hello?" I asked loudly.

"Oh, hi! Are you new?" A pink hedgehog in a red dress asked politely, coming into view.

I stared. I knew who it was, but I wasn't supposed to know, so I said, "Hi. Yeah, I just, uh… wanted to join the freedom fighters."

"That's great! I'm Amy Rose, the hedgehog. And you are?" Amy prompted courteously.

"Cecilia Joy, the, uh, _sort of_ hedgehog." I said, smiling. _Amy isn't as crazy as I thought. Maybe she's only nutty when she sees Sonic. _

"Sorta? How can you be "sort of" a hedgehog? Are you half echidna, or cat, or bat or, or…or_ what?_" She asked excitedly, circling around me.

_Or not. _"I can look like different people if I want to. It's hard to explain. I came here looking like a _guy!_"

She started giggling. "Sounds interesting. Tell me more!" She looked excited.

I laughed too. "Well… Ok! I'll spill."

We started chatting, which was mostly me listening to Amy talking about Knothole after I had told my fabricated exploring-in-the-cave story. Finally, it hit upon our love lives. "I don't know anyone around here very well, but I have a boyfriend back home." I gossiped, answering Amy's inquiry about it. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh, I really like someone, but our relationship hasn't really…taken off yet…" Amy said; a sad little smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Rosy." I said kindly.

I called her Rosy because my _Mom's _Amy; it just feels weird to call anybody by that name. Amy looked at me funny at "Rosy".

I instantly remembered that Anti-Amy was Rosy, but pushed it to the back of my mind. It didn't matter.

"Tell you what. I'll tell you the name of my guy if you tell me yours." I said gently.

Amy brightened a little. "Ok. Mine is Sonic."

I nodded my approval. "Jesse's mine. I hope Sonic falls for you."

Amy perked up considerably. "Thanks, Cecilia. I hope it works out for you too."

I smiled. "Thanks, Rosy."

Amy's ears pricked up. "Why are you calling me Rosy? What's wrong with Amy?"

"Oh, my mom's name is Amy."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Calling anyone Amy…just feels weird, you know."

"Sorry. By the way, I heard that if you ignore a guy, he'll want you _more._" Amy said wistfully.

"Oh, snap. Sorry to leave, but I have to find Sally to apologize for…something. I'll have to meet up with you later, Rosy. Bye!" I said suddenly, running off, and then starting to look for Sally.

"Ok. Bye."

Chapter 13: The Cream of Knothole.

I finally did spot Sally talking to Nicole, her computer. "Nicole, how long will it take to access codes for a secured robot factory?"

"About 30 minutes, Sally." The computer replied.

"Hi, Sally."

"Hello." She greeted frigidly, still looking at Nicole.

"Sorry about earlier." I said less-than-enthusiastically, deterred by her frosty hello. "I'm going to go find Sonic and Tails. You said they were going to help you tomorrow."

I left, not seeing that Sally had looked interested at "Sonic".

"Hmmm... Where are they?" I had searched the whole camp, but didn't spot them anywhere. The walking around had made me hungry.

*Growl* _I hope wherever they are they have food. I'm starving! I'll check Tail's workshop, then ask somebody where I can get something to eat._ I walked/ran there, my stomach growling the whole way, and rang the doorbell.

"Come in, we have chilidogs!" yelled Sonic. I giggled and came in. Sonic and Tails had made a pile of chilidogs and were eating them one by one.

"Hey, save some for me!" I laughed. I'd never had a chilidog before, but I figured they might be good. I grabbed one and took a small bite. "_Mmmm_. These are _tasty!_" I said enthusiastically, grabbing another one.

"Yep." agreed Tails, reaching for another.

Together we ate 18 of the chilidogs. I had seven, Sonic had six, and Tails had five. "Hey, you beat me." Sonic accused in mock hurt, grinning.

I chuckled. "Well, I was hungry. _Let's do it again!_"

We all laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow." Tails said with a laugh.

"We'd love if you came. It was real fun with you here." Sonic admitted.

Tails and I stared.

"Because I had better competition. I beat Tails over here every time." He amended smoothly, slapping Tails on the back.

"_Nearly_ every time. I won once last week." Tails corrected.

I wasn't convinced. _**That**__ was out of character. No wonder Sonic makes quick girlfriends in the comics. Hope he doesn't mean anything. _

I nodded, despite my real convictions. "I'll come back tomorrow. Bye!" I turned tail and headed outside to Knothole, wondering if Amy was there and if she had time to talk before she went to bed.

I was still wandering around Knothole long after the sunset, ready to drop, wondering where I'd sleep that night. I would have asked Sonic or Tails, but that would be pushing my luck, as they had helped me a lot already, and I didn't know which one of the houses belong to Amy. It was starting to get cold, and my fur didn't keep it out. I shivered and my teeth unconsciously started chattering.

"Hello?" asked a small girly voice from the nearby light brown house. "Who's there?"

"M-me, C-Cecilia." I stammered, jumping a little.

"I'm Cream the rabbit. Please come in. You look cold, Cecilia."

"Thanks, Cream." I said gratefully, looking forward to the warmth as I went up the porch steps. I walked inside her little house and looked at Cream.

She was a young, tan rabbit with orange highlights on her head, ears, and eyes. She was wearing her usual orange dress and white collar with a teal ribbon around her neck. Cheese, little red bowtie and all, was hovering above her.

"This is my Chao friend, Cheese." Cream introduced, noticing me stare at him.

"Chao, chao." Cheese waved his hello.

"Hi, Cheese."

"Here, Cecilia, you can sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch." Cream offered, gesturing towards the hallway.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. Your bed might be too small for me." I plopped down on the cream-colored sofa. "Comfy."

"Well, ok, if you're sure." Cream answered reluctantly. She went into her room.

The couch_ was_ cozy, so I had no problem with it, but I still went to find a blanket of some sort.

Cream came out of her room, and handed me a pretty patchwork quilt. "I thought you might want this to sleep with."

"Oh, thanks, Cream! It's a very nice quilt. Good night." I said quickly.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese comically waved his arms up and down in annoyance.

"*giggle* Oh, right, Sorry, Cheese. Good night." I took the quilt and went back into the living room.

"Good night, Cecilia." Said Cream, delighted.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese also sounded happy.

I lay there for a while and eventually went to sleep that night; and didn't hear the noise outside, or the cold gusts of wind passing by, seeming to doggedly search for something.

It was a very strange wind. It zigged and zagged, back and forth, continuing in this manner until the moon was high in the sky, when it gradually slowed and stopped, apparently too weary to continue.

As I said, strange wind.


	7. Only I can do this I'm speshal

Chapter 14: Chaos mission

"What? But I can't help, Sally! I told you, I _can't!_" I protested vehemently.

Sally had found me at Cream's house and had told me that I needed to come on the mission she had mentioned yesterday.

"Ah, calm down, I didn't _want_ to ask you. No one else is available." Sally assured stiffly.

"Sonic and Tails aren't _enough_ for you?" I asked desperately. She had said that she was bringing those two.

For the first time, Sally looked a little troubled. "Sonic got sick last night, so he can't come. Tails is taking care of him right now, but Cream will when we leave."

"Ohhh, no wonder you need somebody. I'll come, Princess. But what can I do?" I asked her, my tone suddenly respectful.

Sally thought a second and then asked, "Can you copy abilities along with people?"

I nodded.

"Good. You can be Sonic, and help us set the explosives inside the robot factory."

I frowned. "Risky. But I'll go for it. Where's the factory?" I asked keenly.

Sally raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Well, Cecilia, you just seemed more eager to help after I mentioned Sonic." Her voice was clipped and accusing.

"Er- uh- I thought you just were trying to mess with me. I would have reacted the same way if Tails couldn't come!" I assured her quickly, not wanting her to run away with the wrong impression.

Sally's face cleared. "Ok. Well, the robot factory's a mile north. That way." She said as I began walking in the other direction. I nodded, and thought up Sonic's picture in the necklace, going through the morphing process yet again. Once it was complete, I grabbed Sally and Tails' wrists and ran, ran as fast as Sonic could to the factory.

"Piece of cake, only took a few seconds." I said breezily once we got there. Sally took three thermoses out of her pack and gave them to me.

"What do we need thermoses for?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, those aren't thermoses. They're _bombs._" Sally snickered.

"Ohhh." I instantly fumbled with one, "Ah!" but managed to catch it before it hit the ground.

"You look nervous." Sally observed.

"Well I've never done anything as d-dangerous as throw bombs that look like thermoses into a factory that makes evil robots that w-want to kill us." My voice was shaking too much. "How do you set these, anyway?" I asked, more calmly.

Tails replied readily. "You push the button on the top to activate them. They're set to go off in 2 minutes afterward."

"I'll remember that. Now, Princess, you want me to race though and drop the bombs at various points, right?" I said, taking a strategized guess.

"Oh, yes. How did you know? It doesn't matter." She said before I could open my mouth to answer. "Just do it. Bomb the control room, the right wall, and the left wall." I nodded yes, and started running.

When I sprinted fast enough, it wasn't even me doing it; my legs moved on their own, like living pistons. I remembered fro that I couldn't concentrate on where my feet were or I'd trip over them. _So this is how Sonic does it. Makes sense. _I grinned recklessly and kept running; building up momentum.

Now I was going fast, much too fast. Everything was so much of a blur that I couldn't have seen the whole left side if it was painted yellow. I skidded on my heels, slowing to what Sonic probably considered a brisk walk. (In human terms, about the speed of an Olympic runner. ^^)

_There._ I dropped one of the bombs there and set it. I speeded over to the opposite side, set, and let go of another bomb in what felt like 3 seconds.

"Way past cool." I said, smiling. _Being Sonic is fun. Now for the control room._ _But how do I get in?_ I ran around the building a few times, but only saw an entrance for Robutthead's jets. "Oh boy." _I guess I have to go in the hard way._ I hesitated, but suddenly saw Sally's sneering face in my head. I ran up the wall, trying not to look down whilst making a poor attempt at forgetting that the ground was hard enough to break every bone in my body if I fell from up there. _I'm up so high… Just a few more feet… Oh, gawd, I hate heights… Just a few more feet, __**please**__…_

Once I was inside, I saw a red glowing light in what I took to be the control room. I zipped up to it and saw that it was a chaos emerald in a thin glass casing. "Hel-lo, what is_ this_ doing here?" I wondered aloud, Rouge-like, which sounded funny in Sonic's voice. " Oh well Eggy's loss." I smashed the case with my fist, took the red emerald, set the bomb, and then ran out.

Then it struck me that this was much too easy.

_Maybe Sally wants to blow it up so Eggbelly can't come back to it later. It might even just be practice. I'll ask her once I get back._

I sprinted back to the hill where Tails and Sally were waiting and told them I did it. "But there weren't any robots anywhere. Can you explain that?" I asked.

Sally looked at Nicole nervously, and then said, "I'll have to tell you when we get back. Can you-" I grabbed her and Tail's hands.

"I'm one step ahead of you, Princess." Instead of running, though, I held up the chaos emerald and yelled, "**Chaos Control!**" Before they had a chance to wonder what I was doing, we teleported, and the factory exploded, sending shock waves in every direction, us avoiding them by inches.

Chapter 15: Sick of Sally

Once Sally, Tails, and I had gotten back, I said, "Looks like we owe each other explanations. You first. Why did you have me blow up an abandoned factory?"

"That factory had sensors in it that would detect Sonic's exact DNA and send hundreds of attack robots, placed there by Eggman if we tried to destroy it. Apparently it didn't detect you when you were Sonic, which is good, because you can do so again if I need you to." Sally replied smugly.

I said nothing, appalled. _I could've been killed! What on Earth- Mobius- __**What the freak was Sally thinking?**_ I glanced at Tails. He looked shocked, as if he was thinking the same thing, but chose not to say anything.

"Uh…my turn. That teleport thing that I did was Chaos Control. I know how to do it with a chaos emerald." I said instead, holding out the shining red gemstone. "So I used that little skill." I said, "And brought us back a little faster."

"We didn't know _that_ about the emeralds…" murmured Tails as we walked back to Knothole. " How did you know? This whole time, either Eggman had the emeralds or we did."

"Uh…" I couldn't think of a plausible explanation. "I don't really remember…think I read it someplace."

"Oh. Well, uh… Ok." Tails accepted with a shrug.

Sally didn't seem to care, and went ahead of us. "Consider, Cecilia, that we've been gone an hour, and Sonic's had to wait for me- er, us. If I know him, he'll have to have been chained to the bed." She said haughtily.

"Oh, yeah, I completely forgot! Let's go see him, then." I exclaimed, knowing what Sally really meant. _Sonic, waiting for you? Fat chance._

"He's at my place," said Tails. I knew whatthat meant too, and I raced towards his workshop as fast as Sonic could.

Barely a minute later Tails and I arrived in front of Tail's workshop. "Oh, wait a just a Sonic second." I said as Tails went to knock on the door. I pushed the amethyst on my necklace, and morphed back to my hedgehog version. "There. Ok."

Then Sally ran up, panting. "Well! You could have brought me." She huffed. I rolled my eyes. Without waiting for another answer, Sally marched up the porch steps and rapped on the door.

Cream opened it and asked us to come in. "Mister Sonic is ok. He's just sleepy. Amy just left." Cream sounded relieved. Amy and Sally, understandably, hated each other's guts. Cheese, hovering above her like usual, also seemed thankful. I hastily went past them and went upstairs to the bedroom.

There Sonic was, lying in bed, his muzzle shades paler than usual, but still managing to smile at us as if nothing was wrong. "Achoo! Hey, guys. Come to visit?" He said wanly, looking at us hazily.

"Hey, Sonic." Sally said, posing for him.

I smiled and leaned on the end of his bed. "How did you get sick, anyway?"

"Ah… well…" Sonic seemed to be trying to think up a good excuse. He sneezed again. I giggled.

"Don't tell me. You were out on a night run, and lost track of time."

Sonic grinned wider. "Yeah. I wasn't sure where you were sleeping, so I- I- Achoo! - I went to ask if you wanted a bed here. Then I sort of… fell asleep on Tail's front porch. Where were you, anyway?"

"Cream offered me a bed. She was very nice about it-"

"This chat is cute and all, but I'm sure Sonic would like to hear how the mission went, since he was going to be on it. Wouldn't you?" Sally interrupted, posturing again. I was sure I looked disgusted, and Sonic lost his grin.

"Achoo! Ok, Sal. Just get this over with." He muttered the last part so "Sal" couldn't hear. I groaned. I could tell that this would take a while.

"…and that's how it concluded. Any questions?" Sally finished proudly, under the illusion that we had enjoyed it. Tails had snuck out 5 minutes into the speech, leaving Sonic and me to pretend to listen.

"I've got one, but you probably don't want to hear it." I said cheekily. Sonic grinned finally. I smiled too.

"So what is your not-important little _question,_ Miss Flirt?" Asked Sally intolerantly.

That did it.

"Were you trying to send us to sleep? And besides, you lied! You didn't put the bombs inside, you just gave 'em to _me_ and told _**me**_to do it. I was Sonic so no trouble, but still!" I said angrily. I had tuned out most of the speech, but I did hear a small part of it, the part where Sally, quote, said, "I boldly raced though the factory while Cecilia and Tails stayed behind on a nearby hill, watching my brilliance."

Sally eyed me coldly. "That isn't what happened, right, dear? You're just jealous. So immature."

"Jealous? I'm the one who would have been killed, and _you're taking the credit?_" My voice rose to a shriek, as I grew angrier. I stomped my foot childishly. "_**I'm not the one who's "jealous" here,**__**PRINCESS**__!_" I screamed in her face, a red haze in front of my eyes, and then stomped off.

"Achoo! Cecilia!" Sonic cried as he tried to follow, but Sally held him back, grabbing his arm. Weak from his sickness, he had to give in, watching me leave.


	8. Mooore hating Salgal I'm so sorry

Chapter 16: Schemes and dreams.

I wasn't guilty. Sally had been _a stuck up pain_, and had provoked me on purpose. _She just took the credit for something I'd risked my hide for, and made it seem like SHE was the big hero_. I growled to myself angrily. _Of all the nerve! I otta-_

_Calm down! You can't do anything about her now. Cool down and then decide what to do._

_Leave me alone!_

While I was outside being angry, pacing back and forth heatedly and trying, for want of a better word, to "reason" with myself, I saw that a pale Sonic was gazing out the upstairs window, dejected for a change. "What did you that for, Sal? Achoo! No need to drive her off.", I heard him say sadly. The window was open slightly. My fiery anger fizzled out and faded to ashes of sympathy instantly.

"I wanted to have some time alone with you, honey." Sally said lovingly.

It was sickening, that simpering little smile of hers. The ashes sparked a little.

"You still shouldn't have." Sonic said in a faraway voice.

"What else do you want me to do?" Asked Sally, noticing his tone. "I drove her off so we could have some peace and quiet. Does that bother you?"

"I noticed something weird with what Cecilia was saying, Sally." Sonic said, facing her so I couldn't see his expression. "She yelled some- something- Achoo! -about almost being killed. What did she mean?"

Sally looked uneasy. "I chose that factory because Eggman had planted sensors that would detect your DNA and send out masses of robots to defeat you, and I wanted to see if it would work. You got sick at the last minute, so I decided to see if it would work with Cecilia while she was copying you. I suppose I got a _tiny_ bit carried away."

Sonic recoiled. "But, that could have badly- Achoo! -badly injured her, Sally. What did you think would happen?" The side of Sonic's face I could see looked almost…angry.

Sally had noticed Sonic's face along with me. "I don't know what I was thinking. I couldn't think of another way to test it." She was forcing out every apologetic word. "Besides, it would have been easy for you. You can blast right through Eggman's bots." She protested, finding a painless way out.

Sonic thought a second, then answered, "True. But it wouldn't have been that easy for Cecilia. She can be me, but not- Achoo! -not really, she's still herself. You get what I mean?"

I nodded along with Sally. "I get it." She said impatiently.

Sonic sneezed again. "I'm gonna take a nap." He got off the windowsill, out of my sight. "See you later, Sal. *Yawn* Say hi to C and Amy for me."

Sally nodded and went down the stairs inside. I sneaked over to the other side of the house; I didn't want Sally to catch me snooping. Once Sally was outside, I saw that she was frowning, as if she had thought of something distasteful. Then she grinned with pleasure and chuckled with malevolence. I _really_ didn't want to know why, so I slipped away.

I finally met up with Amy again, and she asked me for tips on how to impress boys. I didn't know any, except for; "Don't push too hard. If they do sort of like you, then hang out with him as a friend; just don't be too…pushy, ok? As in don't leap on him all of the time to hug him."

To which she shrugged and replied, "Got anything else?" I didn't, so I began to pretend to listen to Amy talk about Sonic, when Sally ran up.

"Hello, Cecilia!"

"Hi…Sally." I said warily.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I wasn't thinking." She sounded like she was reciting a memorized speech. "I want to invite you to dinner tonight, my house. It's that one." She said, pointing at a brown house with a blue roof. "Sonic is coming too. See you tonight!" Then Sally left, as suddenly as she had come.

I looked at Amy. "O-k, that was weird. Guess I'll be going to that later." I thought that there was something fishy about it, but decided to say nothing.

Chapter 17: Love and hate

I came to Sally's dinner as requested that evening, since I had no idea what she had actually cooked up. Speaking of cooked, the food was delicious. With Sonic in mind, chilidogs were piled high. Some chicken was available too, but Sally had that. Sonic and I ate the chilidogs. Even though Sonic still looked pale, he seemed somewhat better because he tossed a few down with me, one by one. Sally was irked by our lack of table manners, but you don't need a fork for chilidogs.

For dessert, there were chocolate éclairs and a 2-layer white cake with vanilla frosting. I had some of the cake, which was very tasty. Sonic also had cake, but he sneaked an éclair while Sally wasn't looking, making me laugh, and compelling Sally to ask what on Mobius was so funny.

After I finished my cake, I started to leave, but Sally caught up with me. "We aren't _done_ with my _plans_ yet. Hee-hee. _**Stay.**_"

"Er…Ok, Princess." _Never argue with a psychotic princess._

We had a bit of fun after that by playing dartboard. Sonic won, but I wasn't surprised. He has much better eyes than I do.

I'm not sure why Sally even _owns_ a dartboard. I tried to ask, but she just said, "Let's move on."

Following that was a movie Sally owned for some reason called Spirit. It was about horses, cowboys, and Indians and…other, old western stuff I can't remember. I had already seen it, but my eyes were glued to the flat screen TV.

So much that I didn't notice Sally's hands reaching for my neck.

After the movie, I figured I'd try to find a bed to sleep in tonight. "I think I'd better go. See ya." Then I realized I wasn't wearing my necklace. I looked wildly around. "Where is-"

"Looking for this?" Sally said evilly, holding my gold necklace up. I turned toward her.

"I need that back, Princess."

Sally grinned meanly. "No, I think I'm going to keep it and win Sonic! He doesn't deserve someone like _you._ He wants _me,_ the _princess._" She spat the words at me as if they would actually hurt.

"…What does Sonic have to do with stealing my necklace?" I really had no clue what Sally was talking about, which only seemed to make her madder.

"He has everything to do with it; you commoner, everything! I should have him! I get _who _and _what I want!_" One of Sally's eyes twitched.

I made a few lightning-fast connections.

_She's nuts. I__** am**_ _going to need that thing back. Hopefully, she'll listen to reason. And hopefully, pigs can fly. _

_I'll try anyway._ "Look, Princess, use it once to impress Sonic or whatever, and then give it back, ok?"

"Sure. Eventually." She said, her eyes shifting back and forth.

Something told me "Eventually" was supposed to mean "Not on your life".

Sally and I went to the room were Sonic was. "Now I will finally have you!" Sally yelled lovingly. (I didn't think that was even possible.)

"…Wha-?" Sonic took a few steps back.

Sally opened the necklace, and touched a picture. Nothing happened. "What?" Sally asked, puzzled.

"Ahh!" I doubled over. It was the splitting headache, but worse. I clenched my teeth and tried not to yelp, while noticing Sally's baffled face and Sonic's freaked out one. "Ahh! Give… my necklace… back, Sally! Argh!" I growled while clutching my head like the devil himself was pounding away at it, feeling again the little points on the back of my head that were causing this.

"How will that help?" Sally asked unworriedly, forgetting Sonic was there.

"_Are you crazy?_" Sonic practically screamed at her, then grabbed the necklace and threw it over my head.

I flopped down on the floor. "Thanks…," I breathed. I got up slowly.

"I didn't-!" Sally began to protest.

Sonic cut her off. "I know, I know, you didn't know this would happen. I can believe _that_, but you didn't sound very sorry. Why do you hate Cecilia so much, Sal?"

Sally looked defiant. "She _stole_ you from me, Sonic. I didn't mean to do _that_, but- but- I wanted- _**She**__**was**__**in my way!**_" Sally shrieked.

My ears lay back and I winced; it was 3 octaves higher than her speech.

Sonic shook his head. "That's just plain mean, Sal. I'm on her side." He gestured at me.

I looked at my hand. _Amy's glove._

Sally gasped. "Are you _breaking up_ _with me?_"

"Uh… yes?" Sonic answered hesitantly.

She slapped Sonic, leaving a bright red mark on his colorless cheek. "I can't believe-" Sally sputtered something incoherently, and then ran off. Sonic staggered back from the blow, and then fell on the floor. All this and being ill seemed to have taken a toll. I picked him up as gently as I could. I felt water on his face, and my expression softened. Poor Sonic. I brought him upstairs to bed and tucked him in.

It's strange, but as I was leaving, I could have sworn I heard someone-Someone- whisper:

"_You're the best to me, Cecilia."_


	9. Oh no we're attacked and it's my fault

Chapter 16: Schemes and dreams.

I wasn't guilty. Sally had been _a stuck up pain_, and had provoked me on purpose. _She just took the credit for something I'd risked my hide for, and made it seem like SHE was the big hero_. I growled to myself angrily. _Of all the nerve! I otta-_

_Calm down! You can't do anything about her now. Cool down and then decide what to do._

_Leave me alone!_

While I was outside being angry, pacing back and forth heatedly and trying, for want of a better word, to "reason" with myself, I saw that a pale Sonic was gazing out the upstairs window, dejected for a change. "What did you that for, Sal? Achoo! No need to drive her off.", I heard him say sadly. The window was open slightly. My fiery anger fizzled out and faded to ashes of sympathy instantly.

"I wanted to have some time alone with you, honey." Sally said lovingly.

It was sickening, that simpering little smile of hers. The ashes sparked a little.

"You still shouldn't have." Sonic said in a faraway voice.

"What else do you want me to do?" Asked Sally, noticing his tone. "I drove her off so we could have some peace and quiet. Does that bother you?"

"I noticed something weird with what Cecilia was saying, Sally." Sonic said, facing her so I couldn't see his expression. "She yelled some- something- Achoo! -about almost being killed. What did she mean?"

Sally looked uneasy. "I chose that factory because Eggman had planted sensors that would detect your DNA and send out masses of robots to defeat you, and I wanted to see if it would work. You got sick at the last minute, so I decided to see if it would work with Cecilia while she was copying you. I suppose I got a _tiny_ bit carried away."

Sonic recoiled. "But, that could have badly- Achoo! -badly injured her, Sally. What did you think would happen?" The side of Sonic's face I could see looked almost…angry.

Sally had noticed Sonic's face along with me. "I don't know what I was thinking. I couldn't think of another way to test it." She was forcing out every apologetic word. "Besides, it would have been easy for you. You can blast right through Eggman's bots." She protested, finding a painless way out.

Sonic thought a second, then answered, "True. But it wouldn't have been that easy for Cecilia. She can be me, but not- Achoo! -not really, she's still herself. You get what I mean?"

I nodded along with Sally. "I get it." She said impatiently.

Sonic sneezed again. "I'm gonna take a nap." He got off the windowsill, out of my sight. "See you later, Sal. *Yawn* Say hi to C and Amy for me."

Sally nodded and went down the stairs inside. I sneaked over to the other side of the house; I didn't want Sally to catch me snooping. Once Sally was outside, I saw that she was frowning, as if she had thought of something distasteful. Then she grinned with pleasure and chuckled with malevolence. I _really_ didn't want to know why, so I slipped away.

I finally met up with Amy again, and she asked me for tips on how to impress boys. I didn't know any, except for; "Don't push too hard. If they do sort of like you, then hang out with him as a friend; just don't be too…pushy, ok? As in don't leap on him all of the time to hug him."

To which she shrugged and replied, "Got anything else?" I didn't, so I began to pretend to listen to Amy talk about Sonic, when Sally ran up.

"Hello, Cecilia!"

"Hi…Sally." I said warily.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I wasn't thinking." She sounded like she was reciting a memorized speech. "I want to invite you to dinner tonight, my house. It's that one." She said, pointing at a brown house with a blue roof. "Sonic is coming too. See you tonight!" Then Sally left, as suddenly as she had come.

I looked at Amy. "O-k, that was weird. Guess I'll be going to that later." I thought that there was something fishy about it, but decided to say nothing.

Chapter 17: Love and hate

I came to Sally's dinner as requested that evening, since I had no idea what she had actually cooked up. Speaking of cooked, the food was delicious. With Sonic in mind, chilidogs were piled high. Some chicken was available too, but Sally had that. Sonic and I ate the chilidogs. Even though Sonic still looked pale, he seemed somewhat better because he tossed a few down with me, one by one. Sally was irked by our lack of table manners, but you don't need a fork for chilidogs.

For dessert, there were chocolate éclairs and a 2-layer white cake with vanilla frosting. I had some of the cake, which was very tasty. Sonic also had cake, but he sneaked an éclair while Sally wasn't looking, making me laugh, and compelling Sally to ask what on Mobius was so funny.

After I finished my cake, I started to leave, but Sally caught up with me. "We aren't _done_ with my _plans_ yet. Hee-hee. _**Stay.**_"

"Er…Ok, Princess." _Never argue with a psychotic princess._

We had a bit of fun after that by playing dartboard. Sonic won, but I wasn't surprised. He has much better eyes than I do.

I'm not sure why Sally even _owns_ a dartboard. I tried to ask, but she just said, "Let's move on."

Following that was a movie Sally owned for some reason called Spirit. It was about horses, cowboys, and Indians and…other, old western stuff I can't remember. I had already seen it, but my eyes were glued to the flat screen TV.

So much that I didn't notice Sally's hands reaching for my neck.

After the movie, I figured I'd try to find a bed to sleep in tonight. "I think I'd better go. See ya." Then I realized I wasn't wearing my necklace. I looked wildly around. "Where is-"

"Looking for this?" Sally said evilly, holding my gold necklace up. I turned toward her.

"I need that back, Princess."

Sally grinned meanly. "No, I think I'm going to keep it and win Sonic! He doesn't deserve someone like _you._ He wants _me,_ the _princess._" She spat the words at me as if they would actually hurt.

"…What does Sonic have to do with stealing my necklace?" I really had no clue what Sally was talking about, which only seemed to make her madder.

"He has everything to do with it; you commoner, everything! I should have him! I get _who _and _what I want!_" One of Sally's eyes twitched.

I made a few lightning-fast connections.

_She's nuts. I__** am**_ _going to need that thing back. Hopefully, she'll listen to reason. And hopefully, pigs can fly. _

_I'll try anyway._ "Look, Princess, use it once to impress Sonic or whatever, and then give it back, ok?"

"Sure. Eventually." She said, her eyes shifting back and forth.

Something told me "Eventually" was supposed to mean "Not on your life".

Sally and I went to the room were Sonic was. "Now I will finally have you!" Sally yelled lovingly. (I didn't think that was even possible.)

"…Wha-?" Sonic took a few steps back.

Sally opened the necklace, and touched a picture. Nothing happened. "What?" Sally asked, puzzled.

"Ahh!" I doubled over. It was the splitting headache, but worse. I clenched my teeth and tried not to yelp, while noticing Sally's baffled face and Sonic's freaked out one. "Ahh! Give… my necklace… back, Sally! Argh!" I growled while clutching my head like the devil himself was pounding away at it, feeling again the little points on the back of my head that were causing this.

"How will that help?" Sally asked unworriedly, forgetting Sonic was there.

"_Are you crazy?_" Sonic practically screamed at her, then grabbed the necklace and threw it over my head.

I flopped down on the floor. "Thanks…," I breathed. I got up slowly.

"I didn't-!" Sally began to protest.

Sonic cut her off. "I know, I know, you didn't know this would happen. I can believe _that_, but you didn't sound very sorry. Why do you hate Cecilia so much, Sal?"

Sally looked defiant. "She _stole_ you from me, Sonic. I didn't mean to do _that_, but- but- I wanted- _**She**__**was**__**in my way!**_" Sally shrieked.

My ears lay back and I winced; it was 3 octaves higher than her speech.

Sonic shook his head. "That's just plain mean, Sal. I'm on her side." He gestured at me.

I looked at my hand. _Amy's glove._

Sally gasped. "Are you _breaking up_ _with me?_"

"Uh… yes?" Sonic answered hesitantly.

She slapped Sonic, leaving a bright red mark on his colorless cheek. "I can't believe-" Sally sputtered something incoherently, and then ran off. Sonic staggered back from the blow, and then fell on the floor. All this and being ill seemed to have taken a toll. I picked him up as gently as I could. I felt water on his face, and my expression softened. Poor Sonic. I brought him upstairs to bed and tucked him in.

It's strange, but as I was leaving, I could have sworn I heard someone-Someone- whisper:

"_You're the best to me, Cecilia."_


	10. Plot twist maybe Shadow is my true love

Chapter 18: Plans

The next few days…seemed to go down from there. I didn't go out much anymore, because I thought Amy and Sally were looking to kill me. I wasn't nearly as battle-hardened as they were, and wouldn't stand a chance. I was also freaked out about the clues that seemed to point to Sonic liking me more than what was good for my health, and I was nervously waiting for an attack from Eggman. He had been quiet, much too quiet.

I stayed every day inside Tail's workshop, nervously waiting for something to happen. Tails must have noticed after a while because I had become rather skittish, jumping at every sudden sound. Sonic had gotten better and stayed outside to run, so he hadn't noticed anything.

Tails finally cornered me one morning and asked what was going on.

"I don't know, I just think that Sally and Amy want to kill me for stealing Sonic since he might sort of like me, and- and there's _Eggman_, and…**ugh.**"

Tails nodded. "I think you need to find Sally and Amy and find out if you're just imagining all of this. Amy might be forgiving, but Sally…" He laughed nervously. "You're on your own."

I chuckled. "Good point. I'll find Amy first." I went outside, and grinned wider. The cool, crisp breeze blew through my black hair, playfully tossing it every which way. It felt nice to be outside again after 3 days confined within walls. I picked a daisy and smelled it; wondering blissfully why I had wanted to stay inside this whole time.

Paradise was lost when something went over the sun, casting its outline on all of Knothole. I dropped the flower and looked up to see a huge black, yellow, and red battleship, and then heard Eggman speaking over a loudspeaker, **"Attention, Freedom fighters. I finally have the ultimate weapon, which you cannot even **_**hope**_** to defeat! Not even**_** Sonic**_** can face him and come away **_**unscathed!**__**Shadow will rid me of you pests,**__**ONCE AND FOR ALL! **_**Mhahahaha!"**

My blood ran cold. _The Ultimate life form is on the wrong side…We're in trouble._

Tails ran up from behind me. "You heard the announcement?" Tails asked. I nodded fearfully.

"The others probably heard Eggman's little speech, so we'll get together and decide what to do." I nodded again, this time more firmly.

Once Tails and I had gathered up everyone else, (Amy, Sonic, Cream, and Sally.) I listened to everyone else discuss this new development. "Shadow, huh? Sounds like fun." Sonic told Amy, grinning.

I didn't smile. In Sonic X, Shadow had only been defeated because he switched sides and then sacrificed himself to save the world. Twice. Somehow surviving each time. And before that, he had beaten Sonic in a fight pretty badly.

"Hey, Cecilia?"

"Hm?" I broke out of my trance and turned toward Tails. "Yeah?"

"Does that magic necklace of yours know who Shadow is?" He asked.

"Let me see." I replied. I morphed into him, and then said seriously, "I am Shadow, the ultimate life form." Then I laughed. "It's just something it says…he says. You'll see."

The others were staring. I looked down, pretending to be interested in my shoes, furiously trying to twirl the end of a quill around one finger.

"That's what Shadow looks like. Everybody remember so we'll all know who he is." Tails said boldly, aiming his words at everyone else, inadvertently saving me from the limelight.

"So what do we do?" Amy asked impatiently. (By the way, as far as I knew, Amy did _not_ know Sonic liked me, and I… uh, _forgot _to tell her.)

Everyone started to come up with suggestions, like the few sentences I picked out: "Let's storm the fortress!", "Let's all beat up that Shadow guy and be done with it!" and even, "I love you, Sonic!" (Guess who came up with that last one.)

"_HOLD IT!_" Tails yelled loudly. Everyone else shut up and we all looked at him.

"Let's keep calm, wait for Shadow to come to us, and then counterattack. He can't possibly defeat (quick head-count) all five of us."

"Tails? You missed me." A sweet little voice said.

"Oh, uh, I don't know if you can fight, Cream. Since you're… only 10." Tails sounded uncomfortable.

"I can help, Tails, and you know it." She smiled and kicked up one leg. Tails blushed.

Amy giggled.

"Well, since you put it that way…" He surrendered, throwing up his hands.

"Thanks, Tails." Cream blew him a kiss.

Tails blushed again, a bit redder, laughing sheepishly.

"Ah, ahem." Tails and Cream both jumped and turned toward Sonic. "Great plan, Tails." Sonic winked at him.

I smiled at the young couple. I knew some of the bitter things in life. Love isn't one of them. That is, if the other person likes you back and neither one cheats on the other. If not, then it's as sweet as a lemon.

I hate lemons.

Chapter 19: Shadow attack!

Eggman came in 2 hours as predicted and yelled from his loudspeaker, "This is your last warning! Give back that chaos emerald you stole, Sonic, or Shadow will take it from you by _force!_ _Do you hear me?_ By _force_! Mhahahaha!"

So he knew we had the emerald.

"No way are we giving it to you, Egg-brain!" Sonic yelled back. I thought of saying something similar right afterwards.

"Very well. I thought you'd say that. Shadow; go get my emerald! _I don't care what you do, just do it!_"

I bristled at his words. I wanted to help…but I didn't know what to do. Everyone else looked determined, glaring at Eggman's ship.

Something appeared right in front of us, a black and red something, holding a green, glowing chaos emerald.

"I am Shadow, the ultimate life form."

Some of my friends (…my _friends_?) couldn't help but grin or snicker, remembering my impression of him from earlier.

"You find that amusing?" I detected more danger in this angry slither than when he had yelled, making the hair/quills/fur on the back of my neck stand up, in fear or anticipation I couldn't tell. Shadow held up his emerald and yelled, "Well, then, laugh at this! **Chaos blast!**"

Sonic ran, Tails flew, and I managed to grab Cream, Sally, and Amy and chaos control out of the way of the fiery red explosion. I was still copying Shadow, after all.

The whole area was decimated. All of the grass within 7 feet of Shadow was burned black; the one tree had crumbled to ashes. I froze. _If Shadow can do that to the ground… what'll he do to us?_ My legs were suddenly jelly, and then petrified into solid rock. I couldn't move; I could do nothing but watch. The others glared determinedly at Shadow, still scattered.

After surveying the intense damage he had caused, Shadow, sounding almost bored, said, "Well, I don't know how you managed to escape that, but you can't avoid me forever. I _will_ win."

"Yeah, yeah. Isn't that what they all say?" Sonic said dismissively. Shadow didn't even bother with a response, and chaos controlled behind Sonic and threw a punch at him; then repeated when Sonic turned around. Sonic, taken by surprise, wasn't able to lift a finger to fight back.

"Nobody beats up my friend and gets away with it!" Tails dove at Shadow in a courageous attempt to help.

"Sorry, but you're barely a challenge." Shadow taunted. He leapt up and kicked a midair Tails in the gut, dodging Sonic's dive for him at the same time. Tails flew back 10 feet, hit on his head on a rock, and fell to the ground with a moan, still.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. He growled at Shadow and punched him for revenge, "Nng.", but Shadow chaos controlled behind him again. "**Chaos spear!**" He threw the yellow energy arrow at Sonic to devastating effect, "Ahh!" blasting him backwards. Sonic landed on his back, hard.

Cream, Amy and Sally all flew at Shadow at once, but were each punched or kicked back, no match for the powerful black hedgehog.

"So," Sonic said, on his feet but shaky, "You think you can just beat us up and expect to get away with it?"

Shadow turned toward him. "Yes. I'm doing it now, aren't I? Now give back that chaos emerald you stole from the doctor, or I'll have to hurt your helper." Shadow snatched a struggling Amy by the neck of her dress, and began punching Sonic every few seconds, demanding the emerald. Sonic was helpless, not being able to fight back for a screaming Amy's sake, and not having an emerald to hand over.

_I stole the chaos emerald. _

_Not Sonic. I did._

I finally unfroze from my shocked stupor. _Shadow is____**dead**__._ I held up the red emerald and concentrated through my rage. _Behind Shadow._ "_**Chaos Control!**__"_

I was suddenly looking at the back of his spiny head.

"_Hey! Blackhead!_" I yelled furiously. Before Shadow could turn around, I spun around on one foot while kicking the other one up, connecting with what felt like his head. "Oof!" I sent him sprawling to the ground, making him release Amy, who scrambled away.

"Who are…?" Shadow began to ask, one hand on the side of his head, looking up.

He saw "himself".

"What? No! Impossible!" He scrambled backwards, trying to keep his face steady, but wild panic was showing beneath his unfeeling facade.

My anger flickered and then fizzled out. "No…I'm not you." I said. I knew how his psyche worked, if only some.

I revealed who I was by morphing, which made Shadow's expression relax. He stared at me. Some emotion was in his face I just couldn't decipher. I puzzled over it.

Shadow straightened up.

"**Chaos control!**"

He vanished.

_Why'd he leave?_ I looked around at the…_my friends,_ lying on the ground, moaning. _Shadow will pay for this. For now, I'd better help these guys out. _

Amy, Cream, and Sally just had the wind knocked out of them, and were mostly unharmed, save a few scrapes. The other two were in worse shape. Tails was out cold; Sonic was coated in painful-looking purple bruises from head to toe, had a black eye, and couldn't move without wincing. "I'm alright." He protested when Amy reached for him, and then tried to walk without flinching at every step, which was slow.

"Sonic, we're going to have to carry you." She stated.

"You don't have to do that." Sonic replied defiantly.

Then he tripped and yowled because of all the bruises he fell on.

Amy carried Sonic, and I helped Cream with Tails. Cream had tear tracks on her face, looking at Tails with a mixture of resolve and pity. Her face had "leave me alone" written all over it, so I said nothing, and the (except for Sonic's protests, silent) line of Mobians continued toward the nearest house, which was Amy's. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing: _Shadow will pay for this. He had better not show his face again._

But he didn't have to. We would go after him first.


	11. oh god Shadow what did I do to you

Chapter 22:

"So what's this "army"? A giant attack force made of robots?" I asked Shadow while gliding alongside him.

"Yes. The doctor wants all the chaos emeralds to power the lead robot, Alpha Centauri. With all that power, it will be near impossible to defeat." He turned the corner, also gliding. "Head toward the next door to the right!"

"Ok!" Tails, Cream and Sally ran through another door leading down. We followed and went down another level.

This whole place was a baffling labyrinth, and the security cameras seemed to watch us, waiting for a chance to strike, as if the whole wall was lined with snakes. I shuddered at the thought. _Good thing Shadow knows the way. _Shadow didn't take the lead, though. He stayed by me, told Tails which direction to go and we followed _him_.

"Go left! I hope we don't run into one of the doctor's projects or sleeping gas security system." Shadow said, deadpanning his voice.

Sally overheard him. "If we do, I brought gas masks." She said, indicating her oversized pack. "I only brought four." She finished, not sounding at all sorry.

Shadow just shrugged.

"What about the projects?" Tails asked.

Shadow pondered that question for a second. "The doctor did mention a "Project: Mecha" but I'm not sure what it is."

Eggman was watching. His security cameras were picking up every part of the conversation. _"…Turn right and go in that door…"_

"Hmm… Which one of the Mechas shall I use to exterminate these pests?" Eggman wondered aloud, walking over to the obedient line of robots, each with a small description for best use. He peered at each little paragraph, and then grinned. "Ah…this one will do. Go, Mecha 5! Crush those five like cockroaches! Be lenient on Shadow, though. I may need him." The robot nodded and beeped its obedience, then went out into the hallway to begin the hunt. Eggman grinned evilly.

We were getting closer and closer. "Only 1 more level. The door's just-."

Something came from around the corner, interrupting Shadow.

"I am Mecha Shadow, the ultimate robot."

_Where have I heard that before? _I thought sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Get out of my way. The doctor ordered me to-" Shadow was interrupted by a lightning punch to the gut. "Ungh…"

"Too easy. I should hunt one of you." Mecha Shadow said. It fired up its foot jets and charged at us. We separated, and not a moment too soon. It crashed into the wall, but got up at once and chased us. Shadow recovered too, and raced after the robot. It was an odd chase.

We all tried to work out a way to defeat it while running, which wasn't an easy task. Sally thought we should try to spray it with water, so we kept running for our lives while looking for something that could drench it. Tails finally spotted a fire hose, and picked it up with Cream's help.

"Ready…Aim…" The robot came around the corner. "Fire!" They sprayed Mecha Shadow, which twitched sickeningly, sparks of electricity crackling around it. Then it finally stopped shuddering; its headlight-like red eyes extinguished, and it fell to the metallic grey floor, its arms flailing wildly, a threat no more.

"Good thing that worked." Tails said, relived.

Cream poked it and then dashed away. It didn't move.

"Good job, Tails! You broke it." She smiled at Tails, who blushed.

I was lost in my own thoughts. _Before it went down…didn't it hit something? A button?_ I wondered, not hearing Tails and Creams' yells of triumph. I shrugged. _Probably not._

Shadow caught up. "Hmf. Missed it." He muttered, snapping his fingers in disappointment.

While we walked, it steadily became foggy in the next hallway.

"Take a gas mask for when we go through that. It's probably just steam, but we have to keep on our toes." Sally ordered.

We all put one on, except for Shadow. "Sorry there isn't enough." Tails apologized.

"Forget it. Just go." He replied. We all went forward into the seemingly impenetrable white mass.

All of us were making good time through the mist, which strangely turned from white to a poisonous green, when I became aware of yawning behind me."Shadow, you ok back there?" I asked him.

"Yes…fine," was the sleepy reply. "*Yawn*. You should…leave…"

*thump*

"Shadow?" I called, alarmed by his fading voice, wondering what the "thump" had been.

I looked back to find Shadow crumpled on the floor, his eyes closed. _The sleeping gas. _I whirled around and cried out, "Wait!"

"Hurry up!" Sally shouted back.

I scooped him up in my arms and then hurried after the others.

Once out of the green gas, everyone else saw Shadow. "He's asleep? We must have just gone through the sleeping gas!" exclaimed Tails.

"No duh!" Sally shot at Tails, irritated, "_He _knew which way we were supposed to go. _How_ are we supposed to move forward from _here?_" She then asked pointedly.

Sally looked at me.

Everyone looked at me.

I swallowed.

"I don't know…"

Chapter 23:

We were_ stuck._ Our guide was knocked out, and we had no idea where to turn.

Eggman gloried in our bewilderment. "Ahohoho! I knew my prototype Mecha Shadow wouldn't fail me! Now my little adventurers will never find their way out! Now then- Wait…"

He stared at the screen. "That one _does_ look like Shadow! He wasn't kidding." His face changed to greed. "A robot or not…it must be powerful. Next time it boards my ship, it'll regret it! *Hohoho*!"

Right then I couldn't have cared less what Eggman thought. "No sense in staying. Should we just…erm, chaos control, out of here?" I suggested halfheartedly.

To my surprise, they all thought it was a good idea.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"No point staying here."

"…Fine." Sally surrendered sourly. (Well, almost all.)

Tails and Cream nodded. I grasped the other's hands and chaos controlled back down with the red emerald. I looked at the soon-to-be sunset. _Man, it's late._

I turned back to myself, and we all walked to Amy's house. Once we got there, we were greeted eagerly in the pink-and-white living room by Amy and a somehow bruise-free Sonic. "Nice to see you guys back." Amy greeted eagerly.

"Why is _Shadow_ with you?" Sonic asked incredulously.

"Sleeping gas." Sally answered, who then told Sonic and Amy everything that happened.

"Oh, I get it. So that's why you brought back Sleeping Beauty." Sonic said with a grin.

"Let me just bring him upstairs, Joker." I said, smirking back.

I started to bring Shadow very carefully up the staircase, when Sonic thought it would be a good idea to pull on the red rug that was down the middle of the stairs that I happened to be standing on. "Whoa! Ah! Eeh! Ow!" I fell painfully down the steps, dropping the limp Shadow on the floor. Sonic started laughing.

"_**Quiet or I'll turn you into linked sausage!**_" I hissed at him, picking myself back up from the floor. Sonic stopped. He grinned weakly.

"Ok. Uh, sorry." He replied tamely. I brushed myself off and carefully picked Shadow back up as an answer, scornfully not even glancing at Sonic.

I put the sleeping Shadow in the extra bed upstairs, where Sonic had been in before with his bruises. "How long will this last, Tails?" I asked, glancing uneasily at Shadow's unmoving form.

"Not long. If you hadn't gotten him out of there, he would have inhaled a much larger dose that may have been poisonous," Tails said reassuringly.

I smiled hesitantly. "Whatever you say, Tails." I fell silent.

"_Hey, Tails!_" I jumped. "Chilidogs for lunch! Cream's waiting for ya!" Sonic yelled from downstairs.

"Oh, boy, chilidogs! Coming, Cream!" Tails literally flew down the stairs.

Sonic came up. "Hi, Cecilia." He greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Blue." To my own ears, my voice sounded strained.

Awkward silence.

"No point beating around the bush." Sonic said seriously.

I thought quickly about what he might say. "…Yes?" I prompted apprehensively.

"I challenge you to a chilidog eating contest!" I laughed, my worry forgotten. "Come on downstairs!" Sonic said, grinning.

"Ok!" I exclaimed happily.

"I bet I'll eat more."

"No, I will!" We laughed again, and then went downstairs.

After a quick lunch, (Tails won. I was third place.) I went back upstairs and chanced a glance at Shadow, who was still knocked out. My concern returned. I looked at my watch- out of want for time to speed up- and sighed. _I hope he wakes up soon. He isn't moving. Maybe he's-_

Now, now, don't think that.I went over and felt Shadow's arm, which was still, but healthily warm. I sighed again, this time with relief. I sat on the side of his bed and began to sing, "All hail Shadow" quietly to myself, stroking one of Shadow's soft quills.

"_Maria!_" He twitched and bolted right up, his hand reaching out for something.

Shadow looked wildly around, and saw me sitting on the edge of the bed, my hand withdrawn.

He let his own hand fall. "Sorry. Old-old n-nightmare…" Shadow's voice trembled. He seemed to notice it and looked down. His oddly glistening red eyes were looking downward at his quivering hands.

"Are-are you ok, Shadow?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Yes, I- I'm fine." He said, sounding like he might cry, still studying his fingers. He blinked rapidly and rubbed one of his eyes.

He wasn't fine. _Merciless ultimate life form or not… he looks like a child. _It was heartrending. Watching him try not to cry, I couldn't believe he'd hurt anyone.

"You look miserable." I replied pityingly, putting one hand on one of his.

Shadow looked at me with wide, wet eyes; just sat there, his lip trembling, and then dived at me, suddenly crying. I received him with open arms, surprised.

I couldn't believe it. _Is this really Shadow? The Shadow who beat up Sonic and Tails, only- when, this morning?_

"_I-I thought n-nobody cared."_ He choked out through his tears. I closed my arms around him.

"I do." I replied softly.

Shadow gradually stopped crying after a while and left my arms. "Sorry." He said wetly, rubbing his eyes. I smiled gently back.

"Sorry for what?" I then asked, puzzled. He shrugged.

We sat there for what seemed like the longest time, until Shadow finally broke the silence.

"I never asked for your name. What is it?" He asked, who looked, peculiarly, innocently puzzled, with his head cocked and his ears perked up. I laughed a little.

"Cecilia."

He nodded. "Alright…Cecilia."

Silence.

"You want lunch?"

He nodded. We got up and went to the stairs.


	12. I save us AGAIN and oh no Sonic but ME

Chapter 24: Arguments and the Egg Falcon.

Once we started to go downstairs, Shadow had carefully rearranged his face to look unfeeling again, as if he'd revealed too much of himself earlier, and wished to keep the rest secret.

_Pity. _I said nothing about it, and greeted Tails and Cream instead. "Hey, guys. Shadow's up."

"Hello, Cecilia, Shadow." Tails welcomed. Cream and Cheese waved.

"Where are the others?" I asked, looking at the almost empty table.

"Sonic left, so Amy and Sally followed," replied Cream. I rolled my eyes. _Of course. _

Shadow then spoke up. "Aren't we going to board the Egg Falcon again?"

Tails looked surprised at the inquiry, but agreed. "We have to if we're going to stop Eggman. I'll go get the others." He ran out the door.

"Do you want anything to eat, Mr. Shadow? You were asleep for a long time," asked Cream. Shadow had a funny look on his face at being called "Mr. Shadow", but agreed. He opened the fridge, which had nothing in it but leftover chilidogs.

Shadow ate a few of the chilidogs, ("Is this all that fox eats?") and in a few minutes, Tails came back with everyone else. "So, we're going to board Egghead's ship again? Cool! I get to come along this time." Sonic said.

"Me too!" Amy added, making his composure slip.

Sally joined in. "I'm coming along too, Sonikku." Sonic tried to get Sally off, and noticed Shadow.

"Hey, Faker, you're finally up. You _are_ coming, right?" Sonic taunted.

"…**Yes."** Shadow's eyes narrowed.

Sonic kept smirking in his self-satisfied way.

Tails noticed the undercurrent of tension and hurriedly suggested that we leave. All consented and went out the door, Sonic and Shadow glaring daggers at each other.

I intervened. "Stop it, you two. We don't need a fight." I told them sternly. I held some sway with them; they glanced back at me and separated.

Sonic caught up with Amy and Sally, but Shadow held back.

"Why did you do that? Is he a friend of yours?" He asked politely.

"Well, uh, yes, kind of. You and the others are all my friends." I answered, surprised at the question. "I just didn't want you two to attack each other and maybe get hurt."

Shadow let a little emotion through his face, but then hastily hid again behind an unfeeling mask. "All right, if that's all." He was going to catch up with the others, but I held onto him by a whim.

"Shadow- please, look- I'm not saying you would- but please don't hurt anyone. I wouldn't be able to stand it if a friend of mine got hurt." I beseeched him. "Please? Promise." Perhaps this was cruel, invoking her.

"I…won't, Cecilia. I- give my word." We caught up with the others, who were chatting about who-knows-what and hadn't noticed us.

Once Sally had gotten everything from her house that she deemed a necessity (which was a lot), we left. Shadow took everyone who couldn't fly by chaos control, and Tails flew up with Cream, looking very happy about it.

Once we were all aboard the Egg Falcon, we went down the door we had gone down the last time, navigated through all the twists and turns, and managed to make it through the gas chamber, all wearing gas masks, of course. "Which way do we go, Shadow?" Sally asked when we got to a fork in the hallways.

"To the right." He replied, and then stylishly glided forward.

Sonic muttered, "Show off," and then ran to catch up.

"The pool room is just ahead." Shadow said, in a "why-does-he-own-a-pool?" sort of tone. Sonic skidded to a stop.

"A…a pool?" He asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yes. A pool. Why?" Shadow asked; his interest piqued.

"Oh, uh, *heh*. No reason." Sonic amended, still looking nervous.

Shadow shrugged. He'd never figure out Sonic's behavior.

Sally went forward and opened the door, which did indeed lead to an Olympic-sized swimming pool. Sonic visibly panicked, but managed not to run off. We all noticed, except for Shadow, who was preoccupied with something.

"Strange… the water's usually drained by now."

I overheard Shadow's murmur and shrugged. "Sonic hates water. Maybe that's why."

"…I suppose." He didn't look like he was actually interested. He seemed to be thinking about something else, staring at the floor musingly.

"What's up, Shadow? Something wrong?"

He glanced at me. "Mar- Nothing."

"_Nothing", huh?_ I glanced around. Nobody else had noticed. They were in a crowd trying to figure out what the delay was (Sonic ^^).

"Alright, if you say so, Shads."

"…Shads." He had that funny look on his face again.

"Uh, do you mind if I call you that?" I asked quickly, fearing I'd insulted him.

Shadow stared at me for a second. "I…guess not…" He looked bemused again. I smiled at him, and then looked over his shoulder at something.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"The water." I said, pointing. The others also looked.

"It's rising."

Chapter 25: Poolside shockers!

"Ahhhhh!" Someone screamed. I didn't bother to find out who it was, because the water was already lapping at my ankles and still going up.

"_**Let's get out of here!**_" Sally shrieked. She ran toward the door we had come through, but *Slam!* it shut in her face. I jumped. The door on the other side had clanged itself shut at the exact same time!

I began panicking. "It's a trap!" I couldn't help but yell. While facing off with our watery dilemma, a screen came out of the ceiling. Eggman's ugly face was on it, laughing.

Laughing at us.

"_Well done, my little freedom fighters. I set this up just for you, Sonic. I hope you enjoy it because there is _noescape._ The water will just keep going higher and higher, until it's so deep, you'll have to practice being fish. *Hohoho!* I'd _love_ to stay here and gloat, but I have to find the fifth chaos emerald for my invincible Alpha Centauri . I'll pick up your two later after you're all dead. See you later- not!"_

The screen went black and retracted back into the ceiling, leaving us to the rising H2O.

The water had snuck up to my waist during Eggman's presentation. _I'm not scared; I'm not scared. _I whimpered a little. _What do I do when it gets too high…?_

"AHHHHH!"

I jumped. The scream brought me back to the frightening reality. I turned toward the screamer. Then I cringed, regretting having done so.

Sonic was pressing himself against the wall, his whole body trembling with fear. His eyes, the pupils shrunken with fright, were wide open, wildly looking around for an escape, although they didn't seem to see us standing around him. His muzzle was paler than death itself. His lips were moving feverishly, mouthing, "Oh crud Oh crud Oh crud…" over and over, but not really saying it aloud. Cold sweat was coming off his forehead in beads, making him even wetter. He looked like he might either throw up or faint. Sonic's eyes rolled upward under half-closed eyelids, making me think he did pass out, but he regained his senses before going completely under the water.

I was not the only one to notice. Tails and Cream looked concerned, Amy and Sally were freaked out, and Shadow was staring in wonder, marveling at the extent of terror that was possible in a person.

I pitied him. Sonic, I mean.

I inhaled, expecting air and getting water; I half-choked on it, spat it out. The water had sneaked up again, this time to our heads. Sonic's muzzle turned completely white, and then he really did faint, sinking to the bottom. Amy and Sally both went after him, but Amy got to him first, drawing a limp Sonic out of the water before I could make a move.

I didn't blame him. I was unnerved as well, and all trembly. I didn't have an aquaphobia, but I was no swimmer. The deep water scared me because I'm helpless to stop it. I hate that feeling.

I instinctively nestled against the nearby Shadow for comfort, but then realized what I was doing and drew away. He seemed to recognize the gesture. "What's wrong, Cecilia?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"I can't swim very well…I'm kind of…scared…" I muttered back.

Shadow merely nodded.

Everyoneexcept Sonic started treading water; it rose so high.

_Wait-_ Scratch that.

Everyoneexcept Sonic_ and I_ started treading water. I tried to, but I kept going underwater, coughing, and sputtering. _Air! Get out of here! _I thought, panicking.

I eventually- _finally_, I thought- grew tired of struggling. I coughed one last time and then sank under the waves- _so full of water…_- my eyes closed.

A muffled shout from above the water sent me back to my right mind. _What am I doing? Do I want to die? No! …see home again… escape…_ My thoughts swam. I writhed back and forth, my lungs on fire, and managed to claw my way up. I gulped in merciful oxygen once I reached air, and then tried to keep myself above the unforgiving mass of water. I almost went under again, but somebody held me up. I looked gratefully to see who it was.

It was Shadow. "Don't do that." He half whispered, his voice sounding entirely different from his own.

I stared disbelievingly, and then went back into my right frame of mind. "O-ok. I won't." I answered, somewhat surprised, hanging onto him. He offered up one of his rare little smiles. I smiled tentatively back.

Then Tails broke the silence. "We have to get out of here! Otherwise, this place will fill up with water, and… I don't even want to think what happens then!"

I mentally agreed. The water was already 12 feet deep, only a few feet until the ceiling. We were in trouble; our end seemed inevitable. _…we could only watch as liquid chaos flowed around us… Chaos. The Chaos Emeralds!_

I slapped my wet forehead with my free hand. "GAWD, I'm an idiot. I can't believe I didn't think of this before. We can chaos control out of here!" I stated happily. Sally looked annoyed for some reason. The others had a face like mine, a "_that_-was-obvious" expression. Shadow and I held up our green and red chaos emeralds, and the others touched them.

"**Chaos control!**" We both shouted.

Something metal latched onto my back and electricity tore through my body. I screamed and let go of the emerald, which disappeared with the others, leaving me behind. "No! Ahhhhh!" A second, more powerful shock ripped though me, leaving behind lightheadedness. I fought to keep myself conscious and above the water, but I couldn't do both. I sank.

The very last thing that went through my head was a dim _"I need gills"._

Then all faded to black.


	13. I'm kidnapped I save myself that's all

Chapter 26:

I opened my eyes slowly. I could tell that I was wet, and seemed to be lying on something hard… somewhere. I tried to draw in a breath, but my airways were full of water. "*Cough, cough*" I bolted up and spat out the H2O. "This isn't*cough*the*cough*pool." I hacked to myself stupidly.

_Why didn't I leave with the others? Where am I?_ I looked around. I seemed to be in a dark, dreary, dungeon sort of place, with bars on the windows and wooden benches, like the one that I found I was sitting on, inside of the small cells. The bars I saw around me made me instantly feel trapped, helpless, and angry, like a wild animal, and then I just _had_ to remind myself that, for the moment, I was an animal.

A 3" tall, talking, soaking wet, _animal._

"*Hehehe* Well, now. I'm glad to see that you're finally awake." I jumped, hurriedly hiding my necklace under my shirt, (I thought he might take it or something) and faced Eggman. "I did have to wait a while." He pointed out, grinning evilly.

I said nothing, shaking, seething.

Eggman laughed.

"Not feeling too talkative, eh? Well, my brilliant mind is sometimes _intimidating._ I knew that someone might eventually figure it out and try to escape using chaos control, so I set up that machine to give one of you a little shock, and keep that lucky person here as my guest." The fat overlord bragged, grinned evilly again.

"Whaddia want?" I asked flatly, trying to erase my fear from my voice.

"A better question would be what I want from your, ah, *ahem* "_friends_". Don't worry; I'll let you go, _Shadow_, but only when they give me their chaos emeralds." Eggman replied smugly, a teasing emphasis on "Shadow".

Iinstantly, stupidly opened my mouth to correct him, but he cut me off.

"Your emerald went with your partners in crime, you can't bluff your way out with that excuse, Shadow 2. *Hohoho!*"

I closed my mouth and glared at Eggman. "You are a first rate idiot, Eggface." I spat at him.

He just laughed at me again. "A nice programmed retort, Shadow 2. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go send that ransom note. Goodbye. I'll see to you later." I clenched my fists and tried to think of another retort, but he started to leave before I could say "Eggbelly".

Right before he went through the door, he turned and said, "By the way, I like the outfit. It suits you. So _cheerful_ and _festive._" Then he departed with a laugh, the metal door automatically closing behind him.

_Weird._ _I'm glad __**Eggface **__is gone. Now how do I get out of here?_

Meanwhile, back in Knothole…

"You're not her? But then where is she?"

Everyone else had returned to Amy's house an hour earlier. Sonic had woken up from his dead faint, and was celebrating by lounging on the couch. Amy had just made the same worried inquiry to Sonic, for the third time, and he was impatiently answering, for the third time.

"I told you, Amy, I don't know. Maybe she's at my house." He replied in a somewhat lazy manner.

"Don't even joke about it, Sonic. Cecilia isn't here. Count, there's only five of us. She isn't here." Shadow insisted. Even though his words were glum, he hopefully counted heads with Sonic.

"I'll admit it, you're right this time, faker." Sonic said.

"Thanks… I think." Shadow answered uncertainly.

"I'll see if she ended up outside." Tails offered. He went out the door. _"Ahh!"_

Sonic ran up. "What's up, bud?" He asked quickly.

"It's a letter from Eggman!"

Tails and Sonic went back inside. "We got a note from Eggman," Tails proclaimed. "Read it, Sonic." Sonic began to read the handwritten note aloud to everybody there. It said:

Dear Freedom fighters,

I am so glad you figured out how to escape my water trap, because now, **NOTHING CAN STOP ME! **I have your Shadow double locked away in my inescapable prison. If you want me to release him to you unharmed, my fee is two chaos emeralds. If you come aboard without the emeralds and try to stage a little "jailbreak", my invincible robot Alpha Centauri is willing to hurt him for your incompliance. Choose wisely. Fake Shadow, or the chaos emeralds. Come aboard with the emeralds when you have made your decision. I will give you a generous 3 days to make up your mind.

I look forward to conquering Mobius!

Your nemesis, **Dr. Eggman**

Sonic's hands were shaking once he had finished reading. "The nerve of that…that… hardboiled Egghead! I've half a mind to go up there and teach that metalhead some manners!" He yelled heatedly, furiously tearing the piece of paper in half. Tails and Amy exchanged glances and ran upstairs. Shadow stayed, merely backing away a step.

"We can't. You read it, he'll hurt her." Sonic glared at him crossly. "Just saying." Shadow replied, masking his emotion as usual.

Sonic relaxed a little. "Eh, Sorry, Faker. It's just that Eggman wants us to think we can't do anything about this except hand over the emeralds; make it seem like he's already won."

Shadow said nothing, and just nodded.

I was making the cell key fly. I had transformed into Silver again, and was lifting the key psychically toward me so I could open my cell. _**Stupid**_ _Eggman. _I thought, grinning savagely. I unlocked the door, looked around for the exit, found it, and went through the doorway. So far so good-

*Bnur!* I jumped and started running down the metallic grey hallway.

*Bnur!* "Dang-blasted alarm!" I yelled at no one in particular.

*Bnur!*

*Crash!*

Sharp, pointy glass shards came from above, leaving small, bloody nicks all over. I skidded to a stop, covering my face with my arms. _Do I dare look?_ I straightened up, and looked; gasped, backing off a few feet.

A huge robot had broken through a skylight in response to the still wailing alarm. It was red and grey, with some yellow highlights on the head and the Eggman symbol on its haunches. It resembled a centaur, with grey hooves as tall as me, and red belly. There were white, yellow, purple, and light blue glowing lights on the end of four of its seven tail "hairs", actually cables.

I looked closer at the lights.

_Chaos emeralds! This must be Egghead's invincible centaur robot._

"H-hi, Centauri. Could ya let me by?" I asked shakily, trying to sound braver than I felt. Centauri charged at me; I panicked, and wanted to run the other way, but instead went between its legs. I grabbed at the purple emerald, but "_**AHH!**_" it burned my fingers right through Silver's glove. Centauri turned around and opened a compartment on its chest to reveal a yellow glowing core.

The robot's core shot out orange flames that I narrowly evaded by creating a quick psychic wall, but some flames licked past it, threatening to burn me more. I strangled a scream, and retreated quickly, keeping the teal shield up, and then dropped it once I got far away enough.

Centauri advanced, closing the chest hatch, and shot a cable with an iron ball on the end out of its mouth. I tried to dodge but was too slow, and the attack struck home, hitting me in the side of my head. I staggered back a few steps in pain, gritting my teeth.

On Earth, I would have just given in and left it at that, but Centauri didn't play by my rules. It just advanced again, turned quickly, and whipped its "tail" at me. I was off-guard and received several painful burns all over. I screamed and screamed, all this_**pain**_ was _impossible_ to ignore; much less ignore and keep going.

Its tail remained toward me, and my brain came up with something: _Chaos emeralds + Defeat Centauri = Get emeralds off._ As it was turning back, I mustered up the rest of my mental strength and concentrated through my pain as well as I could. "Grah!" I flung a teal blade of psychic energy at its tail cords, knowing I couldn't afford to miss.

I hit a bull's-eye (or rather a centaur's tail), slicing off the thin metal cords holding the chaos emeralds.

"Yes." I pumped my burned fist in triumph, wincing as it protested, and rushed forward, grabbing the cables with the emeralds, and then ran back, Centauri clumsily lunging for me with its mechanical arms. It opened its chest compartment again, but I was prepared. Sort of.

I flew up a few feet psychically to dodge the flames, and then did something very stupid.

I threw the white Chaos Emerald at it.

"No!" I yelled, my hand out to take it back, sure that I had just made the dumbest mistake in the history of… dumb mistakes.

*Boom!*

Centauri exploded more spectacularly than a firecracker on the Fourth of July, flinging me backwards, making me lose my concentration. The teal aura around me disappeared and I fell out of the air, dropping the chaos emeralds, but I rotated in midair, intending to land on my feet. I did so, and-

*Crick*

"_AH!_" I clutched my left ankle, tears stinging my eyes. "Ow…" I stood up gingerly, testing my weight on the twisted ankle and wincing. "Well," I said to myself, looking at the remains of warped, smoking metal, "I'd better leave." I said as strong as I could.Then I gave in and sank to my knees. "I hurt too much already," I breathed. Limping about, I gathered up the five chaos emeralds by their cords.

"**Chaos control!**"

_Next stop, Knothole!_

Chapter 27: The land of the free

It was tremendously satisfying to outwit an evil genius (or complete moron) like Eggman. Best of all, I was released from his clutches, and finally free.

_**Free.**_

I fell to my knees as everything rushed back. _Sweet, sweet land. _"Oh, man…" I'd just been going along with everything; nothing had really registered. Now it struck me how strange it was. _I'm stuck on Mobius, I met the fastest thing alive, I met the ultimate life form, and I blew up a giant robot. With a chaos emerald._

_Arghiblable_

I stood up gingerly, being careful with the injured ankle. "Phew…" I suddenly felt tired. I guess while fighting a giant robot, you don't notice things as trivial as exhaustion (and the adrenalin rush from the fight was over).

It was dark outside. I began to wonder how long I'd been out; which was followed with another thought…

_Did I almost drown? Did I nearly…die?_ I shuddered.

Think about it later. You must get those wounds patched up. I began limping toward the nearest house, which happened to belong to Amy. Once on the front step, (It seemed to take a great amount of time to go that short distance) I rang the pink doorbell. Amy answered the door wearing a flowered nightgown and looking rather sleepless. She gasped, and _stared. _

I became extremely self-conscious of the fact that I was covered in millions of painful burns and scratches, had a humongous bruise on one cheek, was holding cords with chaos emeralds attached, and was favoring my left foot. I looked woebegone and appeared to have survived a _war_ instead of one measly giant robot.

"Uh…could you let me in?" I asked meekly, mostly to stop Amy's staring, and to keep from standing too long.

Amy started and regained her wits. "Of course. Come in."

I limped in. She was still gawking. I turned away from her and collapsed on the comfortable white couch in the living room. There was a fireplace in front of it. I stared at it while saying, "Thanks. Where's Sonic?"

Amy answered, sounding wary, "Sonic's running around outside. He's trying to figure out how to save a friend of ours."

_Oh?_ "Cecilia, right?" I asked with mock curiosity.

"And _how _did you know that?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"I'm right here, Rosy!" I held out my necklace in greater prominence.

Amy looked flabbergasted, but pleased. "Oh, good, everyone will be glad to hear that! Especially Shadow." Her face turned uneasy. "The poor guy missed you."

"_**What?**_" I leapt to my feet. My left one protested. "_Owww._" I winced and shifted my weight.

Amy had seen my shocked look anyway. "Calm down, in _that _state you're going to hurt yourself even more. What _happened_ to you?" Amy asked me quickly.

I promptly sat back down, and told her truthfully how I had escaped the Egg Falcon's prison, but then fibbed and said that I had gotten hurt so much because I'd gotten lost and ran into a bunch of security lasers and things. (Who'd believe that I'd gotten rid of the "invincible" Alpha Centauri?)

"Dangerous place, the Egg Falcon." Amy sighed when I had finished talking, shaking her head.

I nodded, satisfied, and got back up. "I'm gonna go find the others; tell 'em I'm back." I started limping toward the door, trying not to wince.

"Hold on. Before you go anywhere, let me do something about all those cuts for you, 'k?" Amy asked me, her eyes shining.

"Can you do something' about the burns, too?" I asked wearily.

"I'll see what I can do."

We headed upstairs, went down the hall on the right, and went in the first door on the left to Amy's bright pink bedroom. "Wait just a minute." I flopped down on Amy's pink-and-white bed, and Amy ducked into her private bathroom.

She soon came out, holding bottles of some kind of lotion, several boxes of Band-Aids, and a few rolls of real medical bandages.

"…Whoa." I said; gaping at the stuff piled up in her arms. "You're the doctor here?" I said, thinking of the times when the others had come here injured or sick.

Amy smiled broadly behind the boxes and bottles. "Uh-huh. I've been doing it ever since I joined the freedom fighters." She answered. I nodded. "Now then, sit still. This won't take long…"

She wasn't kidding. Before long, I had bandages in all the right places, lotion on the burns, and even my bruise felt better. She'd put something on it too.

"_Ohhh…_ Thanks, Doc. This is _heaven!_" I purred happily.

"You're welcome." Amy replied, pleased.

I yawned behind my hand.

"Tired? You sleep. Tomorrow we'll tell the others you saved yourself." Amy ordered, undeceived.

"*Yawn* All right, Nurse." I said, indeed sleepily, although half of it was relief. Burns feel like a fire's been lit under your skin. The giant bruise and bazillion scratches hadn't helped. I lay down and quickly went to sleep on Amy's bed, unconsciously smiling.

Ahhh… peace.


	14. Well it's not ME getting attacked

Chapter 28: A Flashback for Eggman.

Eggman grinned. He was having a good day. He'd managed to catch the Shadow double in his trap, and the snare was set. This ruse is sure to work. **Completely! Nothing will go wrong!** So unfortunate that he'd come without an emerald, though. Good thing he'd kept a back up, just in case inspiration struck. He only needed one emerald to charge a Mecha, so it was obvious what he should do next. But which bot to use? He pondered this question for a minute.

"Mecha bot 1. Perfect. Just upgrade it with a little more firepower, and it'll be ready in an hour!" Eggman giggled evilly, thrusting up the dark blue chaos emerald. "This device will defeat Sonic once and for all!"

Shadow's eyes snapped open. Something was moving around outside.

Just the wind. He closed his eyes and rolled over.

*thump, thump…* He opened his eyes again and pricked up one ear. Footsteps? Shadow threw off the blue blanket, stood up, and walked silently to the front door. There was the slight chance Cecilia had saved herself, and, if not, there was nothing to stop him now from rescuing her. (Even Eggman had to sleep.) He put his ear the door. It was completely silent…

*ding*

Something hard had hit metal. Or, more likely, since Eggman was a factor, the other way around. Shadow opened the door and looked around. Nothing.

He looked round again, but still didn't see anything. He shivered from the outside cold, heaved a sigh, and turned to go back inside, but then spotted a reflective gleam out of the corner of his eye.

Something leapt out of the darkness and nearly landed on Shadow, who stepped aside just in time and escaped it by a quill.

It was a robot. Its color was a metallic, cobalt blue, with a head shaped like Sonic's head. It looked quite a lot like him, even sporting metal ridges that were shaped like hedgehog ears, and emerald eye lights.

"I am Mecha Sonic, the fastest robot alive. Heat signature detected. Scanning organism..." Shadow kept his ready stance; let the green scanner rays wash over him without even blinking.

"DNA match found. Shadow the hedgehog. Listed as rebelling." It droned. The eye lights turned red. "Enemy."

Shadow wondered for a split second how it could talk without a mouth, but then returned his focus to the situation, as one of the robot's hands split into pieces and reconfigured into a gun. *Pew, pew, pew* Shadow jumped and ducked silently, easily avoiding the laser shots, only receiving a trifle of a nick on one shoulder.

"Is that all?"

"Processing data…Modify tactics." The robot stopped firing and charged instead, changing its hand back to normal and closing it into a fist. Shadow dodged the Sonic-like robot easily and retaliated with a punch. They began to exchange blows, Shadow not doing much damage to the robot's metal hide, but acting the same toward the robot's iron blows.

"Processing data…Extend claws." This time both of the robot's hands both transformed, the ends of the fingers turning into razor-sharp points. It slashed only through empty air, as Shadow moved quite quickly to avoid the bot. But then, finally-

"**Argh!"** He'd been caught slightly off-guard and his chest was slashed open, the robot's claws tearing through vulnerable fur and flesh. It bled freely, dying the little white fur Shadow had left red, the warm blood running down his body, down his legs...

The gashes felt deep and hurt incredibly, but Shadow tried to keep dodging, staunching the blood flow with one hand. The robot landed a few more iron blows, finally pinned him against a wall, and neared a razor-sharp claw to the struggling black hedgehog's throat…

"Good job, Mecha bot 1! I am very pleased with your performance. Return to base for further instructions."

"Affirmative." It let Shadow out of its grip, turned toward the Egg Falcon, fired up the jet engine on his back, and flew away.

Shadow managed to return to his feet, and then stumbled inside the workshop. He went into the bathroom and examined himself in the mirror. There were three cuts, one on top of the other diagonally, deep, and bleeding. The nick on his shoulder was nothing compared. Trying to ignore the grisly sight that he saw of himself covered with his own scarlet blood and the stomach-turning stench of it, he got a washcloth out of a cabinet and silently started to clean the blood off. A ghastly job. He had to stop a few times to keep down an acrid taste that kept arising in the back of his throat, accompanied by his stomach constricting itself. The blood hadn't yet dried; it was quickly washed out of his gloves and fur.

Shadow put a Band-Aid on the shoulder scratch, and looked in the cabinet again. He pulled out a roll of bandages and (I couldn't think of another verb) bandaged his torso, covering his torn chest fur and still blood-flowing cuts.

Then Shadow began walking down the hall back to the living room, his work done, suddenly exhausted. He collapsed on the couch. The Ultimate life form was out cold before he'd even hit the cushions.

Nobody else had woken up the entire time. The workshop remained quiet for the rest of the night.

Chapter 29: Morning.

I woke up that morning stretching and yawning as usual, my first thought being that I had overslept and missed the bus. I looked at my watch, which said 9:46, also seeing that there was silver fur on my wrist. I panicked and wondered frantically where I was and what was going on for a second, and then remembered everything that had happened. I put my red butterfly ring back on, and then made sure to change back to myself. Didn't want to be Silver all day.

Judging from the delicious smell of pancake coming from downstairs, Amy was awake and making breakfast. I'd slept at Amy's house, because I'd realized that I was sharing a house with 3 boys. One of those boys was Sonic. Sally and Amy might get ideas. Besides, Amy had been delighted.

"'Morning, Amy." I greeted her in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Cecilia. Sleep well?" She asked, smiling, momentarily removing her attention from the stove.

We finished our breakfast, and then went about doing whatever we usually did. Amy had stayed to work on her rose garden. I went for a walk outside, as it was nice out, like yesterday.

Sonic zipped right up to me. "Hey, Cecilia!" He yelled excitedly.

"Yes?" I inquired warily.

"Sal's hosting a dance party tonight."

"A dance party? Sally Acorn, hosting a dance party?" I tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, I know. Apparently it's to "celebrate our recent achievements against tyranny" or something like that." He recounted with a smirk. "She really just wants to show off her new karaoke machine."

I snorted. "Wow. That does sound cool, though."

"I'll see you there, then Ems." He waved and then zipped away.

"…Quit calling me Ems." I muttered.

Truth be told, I was relieved he was gone. I didn't like Sonic that much, and if Amy and Sally saw me laughing with him, I'd be dead and buried in a heartbeat.

I scouted around and finally spotted Shadow coming out of Tails' workshop. For some reason, he was wearing a dark blue jacket.

"Hey, Shadow!" I called running over

He looked wildly around. A look of shock crossed his features. "Didn't- Weren't you captured?"

"Are you going to the party at Sally's tonight?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Perhaps. What about you?"

I nodded.

He smiled a little at the revelation. "Perhaps I will as well."

"I hope you do." I replied genuinely.

Sonic was too quick about romance for me. (Several guys back home annoyed me doing the same. I brushed them off and just didn't care- I smacked one when he tried to put his arm around me.) Shadow, on the other hand…

I'm…sympathetic, that's all. I only like Jesse. But poor Maria. Shads would be much happier if she hadn't died. He even doesn't know I know that…

Lost in thought, I didn't notice the blue blur racing towards us at top speed. Sonic passed but a hair's breadth by me, making me jump into Shadow. The blur speeded away again.

Shadow inhaled sharply. I got off him. Much to my surprise, he clutched his chest where I had put my hand on it. "

"Please don't- It hurts." His voice was strained with pain.

"Shadow, what-?" I started to ask, worried.

Shadow looked at me searchingly, and then- as if he had made a decision about something- took off the jacket, showing bloodstained bandages. He then pulled them off and dropped them on the ground.

There were three ghastly, partly healed scars on his chest, tearing through where his white chest fur should be, which was mostly torn off.

I tried to say something, but kept choking on the words. I finally snapped out of it and tried to stop staring at the ugly scars. "…When- When did-?" I stammered, trying to get my meaning across.

"Last night. One of the doctor's robots attacked me. Slashed me open." He replied coolly.

My demented brain helpfully showed me what that might look like. I shook my head in disgust and held up my hands. "Spare me the details. The mental image I get from that you wouldn't believe." I pleaded.

Shadow glanced at me, snatched up the jacket, and put it back on.

I nodded dumbly, still knocked for six. I thought for a while and then finally came up with a question. "Where did you used to live? Before Eggman, I mean."

He looked more uncomfortable with this subject than the last. "…By myself. Somewhere on the other side of Mobius." He answered after a pause.

He was lying, of course. I knew all about Space Colony ARK- Maria, Gerald Robotnik. But I can see why he wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Same here." I fibbed. He wouldn't believe me if I told the truth.


	15. A party wut we're being attacked

Chapter 31: Party hardly.

Why must time go by so fast when you're dreading something? Before I knew it, it was evening. And time for that blasted party. I was worried, perhaps unreasonably, that I'd somehow embarrass myself. Everyone else went to Sally's house by themselves or in pairs.

Right when I got to her door, Sonic caught up with me again.

"Just wanted to let you know, I'm with Amy tonight."

"Good for you. Have fun." I shrugged and raced inside. I chuckled. A lame attempt at making me jealous.

Sally's normally plain, mirrored living room was completely transformed. There was a huge checkered dance floor with flashing lights, colored spotlights randomly flashing everywhere, a spinning disco ball, and, true to Sonic's word, a real DJ hedgehog with headphones at work with his turntables, pumping out a cool tune. His green spiky hair and pierced ears looked like Manic's, except this guy had sunglasses and a red, high-collared jacket.

Amy, Tails, Cream, and Sally were already tearing it up on the dance floor to the funky techno music I'd never heard before, the kind that just makes you want to dance. Sonic came in too and started dancing with Amy.

My muscles tensed. I couldn't bear it; I had to move. To burn this off, I paced around the edge of the floor to the long white table with a bowl of fruit punch and other refreshments. Shadow was there, (Still wearing the black jacket, looking very cool, I might add) leaning against the wall and sipping a glass of punch. I didn't say anything, and he didn't notice me. Still energized, I walked back around.

The techno music then ended and changed to a tune that I recognized, "Genie in a bottle", one of my favorite songs! By consequence, I knew almost all of the words. I went towards the DJ stand and sang along, looking idly at the stage. I wanted to be heard, but I doubted anyone could hear me, what with the volume of the music up so loud and the others so occupied with dancing. Seeing some unused microphones and speakers onstage, I came up with a bold idea.

When I was sure no one was looking, I hoped onstage and hid behind one of the loudspeakers, grabbing a mike as I went. I sneaked a glance at the DJ, who was watching the others dance so hadn't seen me, and I plugged in the mike. Holding my breath, I turned on the mike, and then began to sing into it. " If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true. "

I couldn't see anything over the speaker, but I could hear whistles and cheering. I beamed wildly and sang louder. " Just come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you-u "

The song went by quickly and "Cinderella" started playing. Another favorite. (This one? I really don't know how to describe it. Go find it on YouTube.) " I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for somebody, to come and set me free. " I went as loud as I dared. " I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting, for an awesome prince to come and save me. "

By then, "Manic" had noticed that the songs he was playing sounded a little different. He gazed at one of the speakers on the side of his turntables, a confused look on his face. I froze, but, instead of getting up, "Manic" just shrugged, grinned, and started to bop his head in time to the music.

I wiped my brow. That felt close.

Next, "My hips don't lie" played. I also knew this one and sang along best I could. " Don't you see, baby, this is perfecto- "

"What on Mobius are you doing?"

I jumped 5 feet in the air and turned quickly to face an enraged Sally. "Nothing, Princess. Just…making sure this mike works." I fibbed, faking a smile and hiding the microphone guiltily behind my back.

"It worked before." Sally pointed out heatedly. "So. What. Were. You. DOING?" She punctuated every word angrily, making me lay back my ears.

"What are you getting mad so about? I was singing. It's about the only thing I'm good at." I replied, somewhat cowed, but ticked off. Before Sally could say anything else, (from the look on her face, she still wanted to tell me off,) I dropped the mike, got out from behind the speakers and stomped off-stage.

More techno music started, but I just sat in an armchair, crossed my arms, and waited for the night to be over. My confident happiness was gone. Sally had ruined it for me.

I hate you, Princess. I hate you; I hate you, I hate you.

After a long, long while, around 10, (or 11, maybe…late anyway.) everyone else got tired of dancing and DJ "Manic" stopped playing. Sonic walked part of the way home with Amy, hand-in-hand.

I followed the buoyant blue hedgehog back to Tail's workshop, re-found "my room" upstairs, and then went to bed.

I lay awake for more of the night, restless, only realizing that I was supposed to be sleeping at Amy's until too late, but finally managed to fall asleep sometime after midnight.

Chapter 32: Sick again.

My eyes opened wearily. What time is it…? I moved my head a little to look at my watch (6:57 A.M.), and found I had a massive headache. I put one hand on the front of my head to relieve it, lay back on the pillow, and closed my eyes again. I was exhausted…I'm not getting up this early.

My brain throbbed. It hurt enough to merit a moan.

I shivered, and removed the hand from my head to pull the blankets around me tighter. I felt awfully cold, even though the quilt and sheet that covered me had been satisfactorily warm last night. My body was freezing, but- I felt it- my forehead was in flames. I hacked a few times at something that I found caught in my throat. I feel awful. I **have** to be sick. I coughed again.

I lay there with my eyes closed, and somehow went back to sleep.

"Hey, Cecilia. Wake up." Someone was poking my side.

"Yeah…?" I opened my eyes. I was hoarse. It felt like there was more of the "something" in my throat. Seeing that I had responded, whoever it was stopped jabbing and let me have a look at them.

Sonic was standing there. "Rise and shine, Cecil. You slept in late. Breakfast?" He asked cheerfully. I took stock of myself. No, not hungry. The very thought of food made my stomach do a flip-flop.

"No thanks, I'm…tired. Long party last night." I replied roughly.

Sonic turned his head to one side, and then shrugged. "Come down later if you want a chilidog." He left, looking back slightly, but then hurrying for his breakfast downstairs.

I lay there for a while, tired but unable to fall asleep. I rolled over repeatedly, trying to get comfortable. Should I go downstairs and ask where a thermometer is? How sick am I?

Feel your heartbeats; A little voice in the back of my head offered.

I put one hand over my chest. *thump, thump, thump*

Awful fast…No need to let them know I'm sick yet. Might as well **lie here in agony** for a while and try to sleep.

I closed my eyes.

Sonic had gone back downstairs and was getting a few chilidogs for his breakfast, wondering what was up with Cecilia, when Amy came back in.

"Hi, Sonic." She greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, hi, Amy. Something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to see if anything was going on over here."

Sonic shrugged. "Hm, nothing much."

Amy glanced around the kitchen. "Where's Cecilia?"

"Oh, her? She didn't want to get out of bed. Said she was tired." Sonic shrugged, popping a chilidog in his mouth.

"Hm…that's weird. I hope she's feeling okay." Amy said worriedly.

"Comf ta fink of hit, *gulp* she did look kinda pale." Sonic recalled, swallowing his mouth full of chili. Something clicked. "Wouldn't she say something if she was sick, though?"

"Maybe not. You never do." Amy pointed out.

"Touché."

"Let's at least go see."

Sonic nodded in agreement, suddenly serious.

The pair of hedgehogs raced upstairs into Cecilia's room and saw her asleep in bed.

"She really is sick." Amy said in amazement, gazing at Cecilia's pallor.

Something made me wake up, but I didn't want to open my eyes to find out what it was. I lay still and listened.

"Shouldn't we bring her to your house?" Sonic. Oh…**great.** They've found me out. Whom's he talking-?

"Just look at her. I don't think she's up to it." Ah. Amy- Rosy. Oh dear.

I opened my eyes. "You have something for a headache, Rosy? My head's killing me." I asked croakily from the covers, trying to inject some cheer into my voice, rearranging the thrown-off blankets for warmth. The other two started.

"…Sure. Sonic, do you know where the-" Amy started to ask,

*Swoosh*

"Guess so." I muttered,

*Swoosh*

"You mean this?" Sonic handed Amy a small box.

Amy nodded.

Satisfied, Sonic 'swooshed' off again.

Amy took off her right glove and put one tan hand on my forehead (Guilt or weakness? I quivered a little). "Oh!" She recoiled quickly.

Oh no. "*Hehehe…* I'm real sick, aren't I?" I croaked dryly, a humorless grin on my face.

Amy didn't smile. "Uh-huh. Real sick. You've got a high fever, and you're as white as a sheet." She paused a moment. "How do you feel?"

I thought a moment. Guilty. But you don't mean my emotions, now do you? "Ack, like crud. I have a pretty bad headache, and there's gunk in my throat." I muttered instead, roughly. "*Hehe…* It's making me talk funny." I pointed out with ersatz unconcern and an even faker smile.

Amy gazed at me piercingly, making me feel unnervingly like I was being X-rayed. "You're doing what Sonic does every time he's stuck in bed. He doesn't want anybody worrying about him either."

I felt uncomfortable. I saw concern all over Amy's face, and suddenly wanted bury mine in my pillow.

"Sorry I'm so sick." I mumbled at Amy, pulling my ears back and looking away.

"Don't be silly." She chided gently. I looked back at her.

"It's my job. Besides, not like you can help it if you catch something."

I chuckled feebly. "I suppose not."

"You're going to have to stay in bed." Amy reminded, wagging a reproving finger at me.

I smiled a little. "*Heh* No need to worry about me leaving. I'm not really up to it at the moment." I stopped grinning and put one hand on my throbbing head again with a sort of quiet moan.

Silence.

"What's the box for?" I asked croakily.

"Just something for pain and a fever." Amy answered in a business-like tone, opening the box and pulling out a bottle.

"It isn't pills, is it?" I had to ask. I hate pills.

Amy just smiled knowingly while unscrewing the cap. "Nope. It's liquid."

I grinned back.

I drank the cherry-flavored medicine Amy measured out and gave me, and then was left alone so I could rest. Once she was gone, I hacked at the gunk in my throat some more and coughed up some odd-tasting, slimy stuff. I spat it out on a tissue, (A handy Kleenex box was on the bedside; I suppose Rosy put it there for some reason) and identified it as mucus.

Another congestion headache. I tossed the tissue in the trashcan, lay my head back down, and closed my eyes. I didn't sleep, just rested. Yet, eventually, I drifted away, for the third time.


	16. I save the day AGAIN all is wrongness

Chapter 33:

I was laid up for the rest of that day and for the next three, feeling about the same- which was awful- sleeping on and off, with Amy, Sonic, and occasionally Tails (who apologized for not coming in more because he was busy with something) periodically coming in to check on me. Even with all the medicine I took, Rosy said that my fever felt about the same the whole time, which she placed around 100°. The headache finally lessened on the 6th day, and Rosy finally let me out of bed on the next, Monday. (Bless her)

I was walking around aimlessly, rebuking myself for being a little too friendly. Remember Jesse, Cecilia; remember Jesse. He's your boyfriend; you can't be too nice to Sonic or Shadow.

"Yoo-hoo, Cecilia!"

I turned toward the voice. "Hi, Amy."

"I'm glad you're feeling better. By the way, you haven't happened to see Sonic, have you?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Sorry, no."

"Oh. Well, come find me if you do. I wanted to ask him something." She left.

"Uh…I'll do that!" I called, too late.

I spotted Shadow, (wearing the jacket) who was walking around aimlessly, as I was. "Hi!" I greeted, heading over to him. He turned toward me, as piercing a look that could be on his face.

"What?" I asked blankly, wondering what I possibly could've done.

"I haven't seen you for a whole week. Where were you?" He asked pointedly.

I was surprised. **That's **what's bugging him? Me being gone?

"Did- didn't anybody tell you? I've been sick in bed. Ask Amy, she'll tell you." I explained. My brain nudged me; reminded me that neither Shadow nor Sally had ever come to see me. Sally hates me. Shadow apparently didn't know. I might have some things wrong about these guys…

Shadow had a small o for a mouth, and then closed it. "No. No one told me. I thought you were avoiding me." He nearly sounded relieved. Nearly.

"Why would I avoid you?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Because I'm a traitor that used to work for Eggman that joined on your side for apparently no reason, after I beat up all of your friends." He countered flatly.

"Well, OK…when you put it that way…" I muttered awkwardly. "But I sort of already knew that, and I'm, er, cool with it."

He looked at me peculiarly. "You're an odd one…" His voice was quiet.

"It's not that strange…not to me, Shads. I've seen another you…underneath that mask you always wear." I said slowly, in the same quiet voice. "I'm- weird, apparently, because I don't look at you and see a monster. To me, you're another person. Not a traitor or intruder or whatever." I said with more passion. "You're just as ordinary as me."

He blinked a few times, and then smiled a little. "I must be quite extraordinary, then."

I frowned a moment, then smiled as I caught the compliment. "*giggleHm-hm*. In-indeed-"

"**Freedom fighters!"** I jumped and faced the Egg Falcon where the shout was coming from. "I have finally perfected the ultimate weapon!" Eggman yelled over the megaphone.

I wonder how many times he's said that before. I chuckled.

"You aren't worried?" Shadow asked blandly; there was only a hint of surprise.

"Last time he said that…" I let my voice trail off and bumped playfully against him.

He smiled a little. "You have a point."

"…face Mecha Sonic!" Eggman had been rambling while we were talking and I didn't bother to hear him. That bit was all I registered.

"Mecha Sonic?" Shadow said wonderingly, widening his eyes. He narrowed them and glared at the Egg falcon. "That thing's gonna pay." He growled. I backed off a little and quickly connected a few bits of information.

"Mecha Sonic scarred you?" I asked timidly. He nodded slightly, a scowl on his face. I said nothing else. Shadow being angry was scary. I got my mind off Shad's rage and instead focused on the Egg falcon.

I saw history repeat itself, with a strange sense of déjà vu.

Again, Eggman ordered the robot to retrieve a chaos emerald.

Again, it appeared in front of us.

Again, I was frozen in fear.

Chapter 34:

Shadow stepped in front of me and pushed me back. "I'll take care of this." He muttered determinedly; one of his arms was held protectively in front of me, partially blocking my view of the robot. I was too surprised and frightened to protest. What-?

"Enemy heat signature detected. Chaos emeralds also detected." The robot droned, holding up its hands. The tips of its fingers reconfigured into sharp, rusty points.

Shadow twitched. No, not rust; Blood. I shivered.

"Will either of you flesh bags challenge me?" If it had a face, it would be sneering.

Shadow charged at it, throwing a punch at the robot. The Sonic bot retaliated with its own strike. The blows, dodges, and bounding around got quicker and quicker, and soon I could see nothing but blue and black-and-red blurs quickly leaping about. I hopped about myself avoiding them, appreciating the bizarre feeling that nothing like this had ever happened to me before. I don't think that much, I thought with an odd sense of pleasure.

Also feeling rather unhelpful, I carefully watched both of the blurs, on tenterhooks, seeing if one might defeat the other.

Wait…

The black-and-red one was heading my way!

I instinctively jumped backwards.

"Urnh!" Shadow hit the ground face down in front of me, making a crater in the dirt. He stiffened with a moan, and then achingly started to get back on his feet.

"Are you hurt?" I couldn't help but ask anxiously. I held out a hand to help him and he took it, using it to propel himself to his feet.

Shadow looked really battered; scratched up and bruised on what looked like all over. His nearly closed left eye was purpled and his jacket shredded in places.

"He just- knocked the wind out of me. I'm fine." He replied, out of breath, looking at me out of his one good eye.

The eye snapped fully open. "GET DOWN!" He tackled me; I hit the ground face first. "Oof!" A spray of bullets rang through empty air, where my head had been but a second before. Shadow jumped back on his feet.

"Missed adversary. Re-adjusting targeting array." The robot droned. It was barely damaged, just a little dented and scratched, but one of its eye lights flickered and its right arm was only held on by a few wires.

"Grr…" I suddenly saw red.

"That's adversaries, you metallic moron!" I screamed angrily at it, leaping up, and tackling it. I didn't know or care why I was so mad; I just knew I had to **hurt this stupid robot as much as possible!**

Having it pinned, I grabbed its right arm and yanked at it. Its other hand seemed to be scrabbling at my arm. Then it hit me in the gut. Then my head. I didn't falter. In the heat of the moment and the red in front of my eyes, I didn't feel anything at all. The robot limb finally came off in my hand with a jerk.

In the same breath, I had a wry idea. I took aim and stabbed its glass left eye as hard as I could with the robot's detached arm, which shattered upon impact, making the flickering green light that served as its eye go out. Then, using the clawed fingers, I scratched up its chest the same way Shadow's scars were. "There!" I declared with satisfaction.

I got off the robot apprehensively, to see if it was beaten yet. It merely laid there, its eye lights extinguished, and didn't move or make a sound.

Shadow walked up back up, having wisely decided to get out of the way. "Did you beat it?" He asked.

"I think so." I answered hesitantly.

"*Zzt * I am not *Zzt* beaten; you *Zzt* hedgehogs-" The robot sparked, twitched, and made a powering-down sort of sound at the end of its sentence. I kicked it. Nothing happened.

"You destroyed it." Shadow said simply.

"You helped." I pointed out shortly.

"True," He agreed, the smallest of smiles on his face.

It faded quickly. "You're hurt."

I looked down at myself. On my upper left arm, where I had had the idea that the robot was merely scrabbling at me to get away, was deeply scratched. The warm blood had run down my arm unnoticed.

Upon seeing that I was suddenly painfully aware of the blows I had been dealt, and felt as if iron punches had just hit my gut and head, where I was sure were bright purple bruises. I grunted and winced, putting my right hand on my left arm wound, dropping the detached robot arm.

"You're just now feeling that?"

"Yeah. Guess my nerves turn off- *Urnh* -when I'm mad." I answered painfully, still grimacing.

Our fight hadn't gone unnoticed. All of the others were running our way from their houses to see what was going on.

Sonic got here first. He looked at us, speechless, and then saw the beat-up bot.

"Eggman's really starting to slip. His new robots can get beaten by Faker and company." He then quipped.

"I didn't beat it. Cecilia ripped off its arm." Shadow told Sonic, ignoring the jibe.

I took my attention from my arm wound upon hearing my name. "I couldn't have done it by myself," I protested. "I only tore off its arm after you fought it. Anybody could have ripped it off after that; it was only held on by a few wires. You, uh, battled it first," I paused. "That was…brave."

Shadow opened his mouth, and then closed it again, looking flustered again- but also pleased.

Tails, Cream, (Cheese), and Amy all ran up.

"What happened?" Tails managed to ask first. The question looked like it was on the others' lips too.

"Shadow and I destroyed one of Eggman's robots." I answered just as quickly. I unthinkingly took my hand off the scratches to gesture at the trashed bot. The bloody wound twinged; I made a face at the pain and put my hand back on it. Amy noticed.

"That robot hurt both of you. You are coming with me." She then ordered authoritatively. She turned and walked away.

Shadow and I glanced at each other. I shrugged. "You heard the lady."


	17. I sing Nickelback don't get the guy END

Chapter 35:

Amy led Shadow and I to her house. She directed us to her room as usual and quickly began, gently, to dress our wounds, carefully putting salve on the worst of our bruises and bandages on the scratches. She clicked her tongue several times upon seeing some of them.

"Please take your hand off." Amy ordered.

I nodded numbly and gingerly took my hand off the still bleeding gashes on my arm, pulling off the little blood that had scabbed. It stuck to my glove. I numbly brushed the dried, brownish-red blood off on my leg.

Amy's eyes widened for a second but deftly wound bandages around my arm, which instantly were bloodstained. I couldn't help but stare; and dimly noticed how much the red stood out against the white. She wrapped it again. The scarlet didn't show through as fast or as much now.

Amy looked me up and down. "Alright, I'm done with you." She turned toward Shadow. "Take off the jacket. I need to see if you have any other injuries I can't see."

Shadow didn't immediately react. He looked at me instead.

I cocked my head to the left, not understanding.

He traced the scars on his chest.

I shrugged at the unvoiced question. "Might as well."

Amy looked at both of us, completely lost.

Shadow nodded curtly, and slowly took off the torn up jacket, again showing the reddish scars on his chest, although much less ghastly and fully closed over.

Amy gasped. "That's healed! When did that happen?" She asked quickly and eagerly.

Shadow half-glanced at me again; then replied, "About a week ago. Mecha Sonic ambushed me."

Short silence.

I broke it by saying, thinking of Alpha Centauri, "Well, that's another robot we don't have to worry about."

"Another?" Amy asked, sharply catching on.

My brain whirred back into action. "We already got rid of Mecha-er, Mecha Shadow." I pointed out, careful not to say it too fast. It wasn't really a lie.

"Oh, yeah…I forget." The pink hedgehog said, as if coming to a realization.

Another silence. Amy glanced at the two of us and then left the room.

I recalled the whole of what had just happened, and remembered something I thought uncharacteristic.

"Shadow?" I asked.

He looked my direction. "Yes, Cecilia?"

"Why'd you protect me? From that bot?"

Shadow smiled a little. "We're friends, aren't we? Just returning the favor."

I nodded and smiled too. "I don't know what I would've done without ya, Shads. That's…twice now that you've saved my life. I thank you for that."

"It was nothing. You saved yourself half the time." Shadow said dismissively, waving it aside. But he looked almost…happy.

I glowed.

What are you doing? You keep forgetting Jesse! You're not supposed to be nice to the boys! My brain suddenly shouted at me. But I can't be mean to Shadow. He's been through enough without me being cruel, I protested in my mind. And he's nice… We're just friends. I only love Jesse, I told myself again.

For the first time, I felt a sliver of doubt. I always have to remind myself that I like Jesse. Do I really like him? Yes, of course. I have to. I'm being loyal to someone who… I'm just being loyal.

I thought I heard my name and snapped out of it. "Huh? I'm sorry, Shadow, what did you say?"

He shrugged. "Nothing important. Something on your mind?" He asked, raising one of his eye-ridges.

"Yeah. Personal problem. Nothing I can't handle." I replied breezily.

Silence.

I began pacing back and forth.

" Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart? You know it's never too late, to shoot for the sta-ars, regardless of who you are ," I sing to myself. I sneak a glance to see if Shadow is listening. He was staring at the floor, probably taking another trip down memory lane.

" So do whatever it takes, 'cuz you can't rewi-i-ind a moment in this life. Let nothin' stand in your way,  
cuz the hands of ti-ime, are ne-ever on your side ," I crooned, slightly louder, still pacing.

"I can hear you, you know." Shadow said dully.

I stopped cold. "Sorry."

"What have you to be sorry for? It wasn't bad."

I felt funny. "Thanks. I, uh, wish Sally asked herself the same thing. I sang at the party a while ago. I was having such a…grand time, too…"

"You weren't onstage."

"I was hiding behind some speakers." I said, relaxed.

What are you** doing? Jesse, you idiot!**

I clamped my mouth shut.

"By the way, what did you mean hit him "again"?"

"Hit-? Oh, yeah, Sonic. He, ah…kissed me. So I-"

"**Sonic** **kissed ****you?"**

I jumped. Amy was in the doorway, looking very angry and hurt. **"I turn my back for**** one moment…and he kisses you?" **She screamed, holding up her hammer.

"Ah, Shoot." I whimpered. "I slapped him afterwards! Where's Sonic on this thing?" I fumbled with the necklace.

Somehow, I change into him. I ran past Amy, almost knocking her over. "Hi- bye- sorry."

"**Get back here!"**

Shadow stayed, struck dumb. He shook his head. Girls. He'd never understand them.

"**I thought you said you wouldn't try to steal him!"**

Amy was still chasing me, though I had a comfortable lead. "I slapped him afterwards! You want to be angry with somebody, be angry with him! I didn't want to kiss Sonic! I hate him!"

She stopped. "What?"

I stopped too, though a good distance away. "You heard me. I don't like him."

She was still brandishing her hammer. "You said you hated him." Amy growled.

I sighed. "Make up your dang **mind,** will ya? You hate it when I like him and you hate it when I hate him."

Amy lowered the hammer. "Well, when you put it that way…it sounds pretty silly." She smiled. "Let's be friends. Deal?" She held out one hand.

I pressed the amethyst and came toward her. "Deal." I said in my own voice, shaking her hand. "Now I've got two best friends." I said happily.

"Two? Who's the other one?" Amy asked. "Is it Shadow?" She leaned toward me with a secretive grin.

I felt weird again. "We're just friends. Jesse's my boyfriend." I said hastily. "Very important, to, uh, differentiate the two."

"Di-wha?" She asked blankly.

"Differentiate. Uh, distinguish?" No comprehension. "…Tell them apart." I said, defeated.

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Amy asked, irked.

I sighed. Because, I didn't know your brain had a diminished vocabulary. "Let's not get into another fight, Amy."

"Ok." She brightened easily. "So, about Shadow…"

"What about Shadow?" I asked lightly, my heart pounding.

"I didn't ask if he was your boyfriend, but you denied it anyway. You sure you don't like him a little?" She asked in a playful voice, wearing a knowing smile.

"Yes, I do, but as a friend, Amy! Rosy, whatever." I paused, wondering. "You don't think I'm being loyal enough to my boyfriend?"

"Oh, no, no, no, I didn't mean that!" She protested, "I was just wondering what was going on. Do you think Shadow's handsome or something?"

"…What?" I gave her a blank look.

"You trust him even though he worked for Eggman. And he's evil." Amy stated plainly.

"It would be much worse if somebody was on our side and betrayed us. Double-crossing the bad guy isn't worthy of suspicion…uh, we can trust him."

"Oh. Well, yeah…but I can't imagine anybody on our side going over to Eggman." Amy mused.

"It is hard to do." I agreed. "As for trust, handsomeness shouldn't be a factor. Pretty people can be evil too, you know."

She shrugged. "Just checking."

"What do you mean "shouldn't be"?"


End file.
